What is Love?
by BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE
Summary: LS moves to TH after being released from juvie. didnt think he'd fall in love 'til he met brooke scott. will he save her from herself? will she be able to change LS from badass to nice guy? BRUCAS story. what else. better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, I'm starting a new story because I'm having some problems writing the next chaps for my other stories and I really like the idea that came into my mind, while we were on another family road trip! Haha. It seems like that is where I get most of my ideas! Anyways I hope you enjoy this…I will also be trying to update on my other stories! If you have any idea on what you would like to happen in my other stories please feel free to message me! Alright well here goes nothing! _

**Disclaimer: I don't anything…blah blah blah**

Information needed for the story

-Nathan and Brooke Scott are twins

- They are juniors

- Nathan is the all shot basketball player, pretty much like he was season one. The only person that doesn't get attitude from Nathan is Brooke. He is pretty much the only person in his life that he truly cares for. He will go to any and all lengths to protect her from any and everything.

- Brooke was just like she was in the show, except she didn't sleep around. She had one serious relationship, where she lost her virginity. She knew that all the guys at school wanted her and she would tease them, but she respected herself enough not to sleep around. She stopped being the happy girl when her mom died. Deb and her were extremely close and she was completely shocked when she found out her mom died from alcohol poisoning. She shut herself off to everyone, basically turned into a Goth. She talked with Nathan and Haley a littlie bit, but other than that her heart was completely guarded. She wasn't a cheerleader anymore and she lost all of her old friends. She only made one new friend, Haley James. She is also a dancer, but no one else knows she is except Haley.

- Parents are Deb and Dan Scott

- Deb died from alcohol poisoning at the end of Nathan and Brooke's freshman year, but there is a surprise in store.

- Dan is still an ass. Just like he is in the show, but he never is nice, ever! He pressures Nathan just like in the show and bullies Brooke all of the time. Nathan doesn't know that Dan bullies her.

- Haley James

- Brooke's only friend.

- She is like she is in the show, quirky, musically talented, smart, and beautiful.

- Her and Nathan never date in this fic, sorry to you Naley fans. I love Naley, but they will only be friends.

- Haley didn't have any friends before Brooke

- Peyton Sawyer and Rachel Gatina

- New co-captains of the Tree Hill Ravens Cheerleaders

- Ex-best friends of Brooke

- Spread rumors and such about Brooke

- The two biggest bitches and sluts at Tree Hill High

- Rachel and Nathan used to 'date', but he broke up with her

- Rachel is pretty much the leader; Peyton is her second in command

- Lucas Roe

- is a true bad boy, the whole shebang. He drives a motorcycle, wears a leather jacket, smokes, was in juvie for assault, etc.

- DOES NOT PLAY BASKETBALL

- secretly is extremely smart, loves reading, etc.

- all the girls think he is extremely hot and he would normally hook up with pretty much all of them, if it wasn't for a beautiful, dark angel (Brooke) that catches his eye

- was in foster care, his foster parents are Karen and Keith

- lived in a small town in Kansas all his life, until he moves to Tree Hill, North Caroline with his parents

- Karen Roe and Keith Roe

- Lucas's foster parents

- moved from a small town in Kansas to Tree Hill, North Carolina

- Karen and Keith Roe went to Tree Hill High with Dan Scott. Karen and Keith were high school sweethearts.

- Karen opens a small café and Keith opens a car shop, just like in the show.

- moved to Tree Hill after Lucas got out of Juvie

**Other characters in this story will be minimal characters. They will be described in the story. The characters listed above are the main characters in my fic. If you have questions on any of the characters just message me or write it in your review.**

_Summary: Lucas Roe moves to Tree Hill after being released from Juvie. He doesn't expect his life to change when he moves. He never thought he would fall in love, until he met Brooke Scott, The tortured girl that will change his life forever. Will he be able to save her from herself? Will she be able to change Lucas Roe from badass to nice guy?_

Chapter One

_Lucas's POV_

When Karen and Keith told me we were moving I wasn't upset. It's not like I had people there that meant anything to me. Truth be told, I haven't had anyone in my life that has truly meant something to me. I know Keith and Karen love me or whatever, and even though I would never admit it out loud, I love them too. I'm actually extremely surprised that they kept me and didn't return me to foster care.

Anyways, back in Kansas I didn't have friends. I pretty much spent my time hooking up with girls, drinking at bars, hooking up some more and beating the crap out of any guy that thought he could beat me up. That is how I ended up in juvie for 90 days. His name was Ray Simons, captain of the football team and all around pain in the ass. So one day after a football game, they were having a victory party and I went, only for the free booze, and he was a little tipsy. So he pushes me and throws a punch, but I duck before he can hit my jaw. His fist collided with the wall behind me and lets just say that that made him pretty angry. I then punch him in the face a few times and tackle him to the ground. After someone breaks up the fight, he ended up with a broken nose, a black eye and a few broken ribs. Of course his dad was the major of our town, so he sent me to juvie for assault.

After my sentence was over, I came back home and nothing was the same. Everyone in our town was spitting upon my parents, because their son 'assaulted' the major's perfect child. Of course no one said anything about him throwing the first punch, just the fact that I kicked his ass. After a couple of weeks of me being out of juvie, my parents bosses fired them from their jobs and no one would hire them because of what I did, so we had to move. That is how we ended up here in Tree Hill.

When we drove up our new driveway, I told Keith and Karen that I was going to take a drive around the town. They said fine so, I unloaded my bike from the moving truck and put my helmet and leather jacket on before starting up my Harley and taking off. I drove up and down the streets of Tree Hill until I found a drug store. I went in and bought a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Then I walked out and took off again, finding a spot where I could smoke in piece. I drove by the beach and saw an empty, wooden, lifeguard house. 'Perfect,' I thought. I parked my bike in a spot outside a surf shop and slid my helmet off my head and tucked it under my arm. I walked across the boardwalk and onto the coarse sand below my feet. As I reached the house I noticed the wood was old and starting to peel, and it smelled of mold and salt, but that just made it more unique. I walked up the wooden ramp and rounded the corner of the house to see that someone else was there. She was beautiful. I had never seen anyone like her. Starting at her feet, she wore platform, black, combat boots, and up her legs were fishnets that led to the smallest black skirt I had ever seen. Her nails were painted black and hundreds of plastic, black bracelets covered her wrists. Hiding her upper body was a tight, long – sleeve, black shirt, with her dark brown hair flowing over her shoulders. Her porcelain face was flawless, with hazel eyes that were accentuated with dark eye makeup. Plump lips were covered with red lipstick and a metal bar was piercing through her right eyebrow. She was perfect, leaning on the railing of the life house, while staring out at the ocean, my dark angel.

_Brooke's POV_

I had been standing at the abandoned life house on the beach of Tree Hill for most of the day. It's my place to gather all of the thoughts in my head. I first found this place when my dad, Major Dan Scott, sat my brother and me down about two years ago and told us that our mother was dead. After he told us that, I ran out of my house, tears clouding my vision. I was going wherever my legs would take me, and they happened to take me to this very life house that I'm standing at right now.

Nathan doesn't know where I go for hours at a time. He stopped asking me, when I just told him I was out and would come back home. I always came back home, so he stopped asking, stopped worrying, because he knew I would come back.

Nathan is the best brother I could ever ask for. So were twins and he's 2 minutes and 47 seconds older, but it seems like he has a couple years on me. Always playing the over protective big brother card, whenever some guy would make a snide remark about how I wasn't 'fuckable' anymore or how much of a loner I was. He was and still is my rock.

After my mom died I completely changed. I was no longer the happy-go-lucky, cheery girl, who trusted people easily. I was no longer Brooke Scott the slut or Brooke Scott the tease. I was Brooke Scott the loser or Brooke Scott the Goth. People treated me differently. I was no longer worshipped in the halls was I was made fun of and spit upon. I learned to not let my classmates taunting get to me, so with over the years I built a wall around my heart. The only people that could make it half way over the high was I built was Nathan. There would be time when I was vulnerable in front of him, but it lasted at most a couple of minutes. I would then piece myself back together and go back to some sort of normalcy.

Today when I came to life house it was because I didn't want to be alone with my dad, if you can call him that. After my mom died he started pushing Nathan way too hard in basketball and when Nathan would be out practicing, so he wouldn't disappoint 'daddy', 'daddy' would be beating me senseless, telling me how much of a disappointment I am and blaming me for mom's death. I've never told anyone about what he does to me because if Nathan found out, he would make sure 'daddy' got everything he disserved. I'm sure Nathan would definitely beat him 'til 'daddy' was probably dead and I definitely couldn't live my life knowing that I could've prevented Nathan from killing 'daddy.'

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear one of the floorboards creak and come face to face with the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen.

"Hey…"


	2. Chapter 2

_So since I was in such a good mood I decided to start the next chap to this story. I'm glad the people that have reviewed have liked the first chap! Again thanks for the reviews and I hope this chapter won't disappoint!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc.!**

Flashbacks are in _italics_

Chapter Two

**Previously on What is love?**

She was perfect, leaning on the railing of the life house, while staring out at the ocean, my dark angel.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear one of the floorboards creak and come face to face with the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen.

"Hey…"

_Brooke's POV_

"Hi," I replied, while tucking part of my dark hair behind my ear.

"Mind if I stand here?" Slowly making his way around the corner, towards the front of the life house, only to stop at a good amount of distance away. Then he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a black lighter from an inside pocket to his leather jacket. Taking a cigarette and putting it in between his two plump lips, I couldn't help, but stare. His right hand, containing the lighter went to the end of the cigarette and he started flicking the lever, but the lighter wouldn't start up.

"Here let me try," pushing off the railing I was leaning on, I slowly made my way over to the blond haired, blue eyed stranger in front of me. He placed the lighter in my hand and when his fingertips brushed against my palms I felt a surge of electricity run through my body. I had only felt that once before and that was two years ago. I raised my shaky hand up to the cigarette protruding from his mouth and with one quick flick a flame burst out of the top of the lighter, burning the end of the cigarette. He inhaled and then blew a puff of smoke out towards the ocean, then looked back at me. "Mind if I have one?" He opened the top of the box and I used my pointer and thumb fingers to pull out a fresh cigarette. I pulled it up to my mouth and brought the lighter, that I still had in my hand, to the end, but he placed his rough hand on top of mine and gently pushed my hand down. I felt another surge of electricity run through my body once more, thinking 'what is this boy doing to me?' Taking the cigarette out of his mouth he place the burning tip against mine and once it was lit he place it back into his mouth. Pulling the cigarette to my awaiting lips, I took a long drag and as I released I felt my body relax. Closing my eyes I once again was leaning against the splintered, wooden railing and let the wind blow through my hair. Silence encased us for a minute or two, then I heard his voice.

"The names Lucas, but you can call me Luke, Pretty Girl," he said with a smirk on his face, breaking me out of my relaxed state and bringing me back to reality. I opened my eyes and looked over at him, realizing how close we were standing, a mere inches apart, I felt myself swallow a lump in my throat.

"Br..Brooke," I stuttered, feeling his hot breath on my neck and soon taking another drag of the cigarette just to calm my nerves. 'Seriously,' I thought, 'why am I feeling like this?' After inhaling my cigarette one more time I flicked it into the dirty sand below us and turned to face the gorgeous man standing next to me. My right hand was placed on the railing and my left was placed gingerly on my bony hip. I was leaning into the rotting wood and asked, "So what's your stor," but before I could finish my question, the railing broke and I fell about 3 feet onto the sand below. "Owww," I whined as I rubbed my head and continued to lie in the sand. Lucas jumped off the platform and onto the sand, landing next to me and flicking his cigarette further down the beach.

"Whoa, Whoa are you ok?" Luke said, helping me up into a sitting position and dusting the grains of sand of my back. Then he took my face in his hands and looked all over it. "It seems like your alright to me," helping me stand up, but falling a little bit as I stood, he placed his hands on my waist and made sure I didn't fall again. I was looking into his brilliant blue eyes, sort-of in a daze that I almost didn't catch what he was saying to me. "Did you drive here?" Nodding my head I started to back out of his grasp, his touch being too much for me to handle right now. I could feel my heart was racing just being around this boy. That's when I stepped into a small hole and almost fell backwards, again, but Lucas hooked his arm under the small of my back and his hand was supporting my head. Are faces were mere inches apart. He started moving my face closer to mine when I heard Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence playing, indicating that Nathan was calling me. He again, pulled me into a standing position, then backed up a little bit, while running a hand through his hair and dusting off his clothes. I answered my phone and the first thing I heard was, "Brooke, where the hell are you?" Nathan's voice was so loud that I had to take the phone off my ear so my eardrum wouldn't break.

"I'm fine Nathan. I was just walking around our neighborhood and I must've gone down a street I didn't recognize and got a little bit lost, but I found my way back to our street and I'll be home in like 15 minutes," sighing I was about to hang up when I heard Nathan's voice once again, but back to a normal tone.

"You better hurry up Brookie, cause dad is gonna be home in like 10. So drive, run, hell fly a plane if you have to, but you better be home before dad gets back or he is gonna be so pissed."

"Ok. I got it. I'll be home in ten minute," I replied, annoyance and a little bit of worry in my voice. I shut my cell phone in my hand and pushed it down into the tiny pocket in my black skirt. "I know this is really weird and like we just met or whatever, but I need to make it home in less than like 10 minutes, do you think you could give me a ride?" lifting my shoulders slightly and placing my hands into the back pockets of my skirt. My voice got a little bit higher at the end, not sure if I was over stepping some sort of boundary.

"Sure Pretty Girl. I could get you there in 5," the smirk from earlier appearing on his face once again. We ran off the beach as fast as we could, crossed the boardwalk and made it over to his 'motor vehicle.'

"No way! You do not have a Harley!" my hand over my mouth trying to cover the huge smile on my face and the excitement in my voice.

"Is that a problem?" he replied.

I shook my head, "Not at all. I have always wanted to ride on one some day! It is definitely something on my list of things to do before I die. Right above walking a type rope." He laughed slightly and shook his head in a joking manner. 'He has the most amazing smile I have ever seen!'

"You are way too much," he replied, while reaching into the storage compartment on the bike and pulling my other helmet out. It was white, had no facemask and buckled under the chin. One word to describe it was dorky.

"No way! You are not making me wear the dorky helmet!" He pushed the white helmet closer to me. I glared at it then snatched it out of his hands said, "I hate you," then slipped it over my silky brown locks.

"You can't say you hate me. Because you don't even know me Brooke," he said before sliding his black helmet over his head, and pushing the facemask down. He grabbed onto the handlebars and swung his leg over the seat. Kicking the kickstand up and placing both feet on the ground he turned the bike on and you could here the roar of the engine. Turning back to face me he said, "So…are you getting on?"

"Oh, hell yes!" imitating his moves and placing my arms around his tight torso so that I wouldn't fall off, we sped off into the sunset. 'How cliché is that?' Anyways, we drove extremely fast for about 5 minutes, the wind blowing in my hair and I found myself actually enjoying myself with someone other than Haley or Nathan. I'm very closed off, but when I saw Luke earlier today, I felt something, and that doesn't happen to me, ever.

His bike started slowing down when we entered my neighborhood. "Now which house is yours," he whispered silently as if he were going to wake the neighbors if he talked in anything above a whisper. "I'm the girl behind the red door," I replied, a smile gracing my lips. 'What the hell am I doing? Am I actually flirting with this guy? Brooke stop doing this, this is what you used to do. You don't act like this anymore. Shaking my head of my previous thoughts, "I live at 2951 Penderson Lane (random street I can up with)."

"Alrighty." He pulled up in front of my house and I hoped off his bike and unbuckled the helmet, placing it on the bike where I was just seated. Running towards my front door I stop before opening, turn around slightly and say, "Thank you." He lifts his hand and gives me a slight wave before speeding down the road.

Placing the key into the door, I turn the knob, walk inside and close the door quietly behind me. I was about to walk up the stairs when I see Nathan standing in front of the stairs with an angered look across his face and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. To say he looked pissed was an understatement. "Hey, Nate. Don't look at me like that," my smile from before falling in mere seconds and turning into a look of annoyance.

"I can look at you any way I want Brooke! Because you scared the shit out of me," with each word his voice rose in volume. He was angry. "You're gone for more than half the day without telling me where you are or giving me a call to let me know that you're alright. And when your gone I usually don't even bother calling you because I know you will be back home in a couple hours, but Brooke you were gone for 9 hours! Then when I call you I here some guys voice in the background and you pull up to our house on a Harley! Are you kidding me right now? Brooke, dad is going to be home any minute! Do you know what he would've done if you were late?" by now Nathan is pacing back and forth while throwing his hands in the air during certain parts of his little 'speech' and the more he talked the more frustrated and upset he became. I thought when I walked through that door and if I made it home before dad came back that I wouldn't be yelled at. Guess I was wrong.

"Yes, Nathan I know what dad would do alright!" If he was going to raise his voice to me then I would do the same. "He would give us this long lecture, ground us for like 2 months, nothing besides school and basketball, blah, blah, blah," I left out the part where when Nathan was out shooting hoops dad would beat me senseless for not getting home before curfew, and call me a slut, accusing me of make of fool of myself my whoring up Tree Hill. Nathan couldn't find out about my 'one on one time' with dad, ever. I was about to yell at Nathan again, when I heard the front door open and saw Dan walk into our house.

"Hey kids! What's going on?" he said breaking up me and Nathan's argument.

"Nothing," Nathan and I both replied, while looking at the ground with our shoulders slumped forwards. The anger Nathan and I both had for one another was now gone.

"Well, I'm going to go finish my work and then go to bed. You kids better hurry up because you have school in the morning." I started walking up the stairs, Nathan was right on my trail, and as I made my way into my bedroom I felt Nathan's hand around my arm and he was pulling me too his room.

"Nathan what the hell!" Ripping my arm from his grasp, I recompose myself and stand about 5 feet away from him with my hands on my hips, waiting for an explanation.

"Brooke, who was that guy that drove you home, I don't remember you talking to anyone except me, Haley and Dad…so who is he?" There was a pause as I thought to myself how I was going to explain this complete stranger who blew into my life.

"Well I was," I stopped, I was about to tell him where I actually went, but I didn't want him to know where my spot was, so I decided to tell him half of the truth.

"Yea,"

"I was walking in the downtown Tree Hill, when he accidentally ran into me because I wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't recognize him and Tree Hill is such a small town that you know whom new people are. He told me he was knew and we talked for a while, then you called and he drove me home," I hope that was a good enough answer.

"He didn't try to do anything did he, cause if he did I would beat that punk's ass so hard. "What is his name?"

"Lucas."

"I don't think I have heard of him, but I don't like that you're hanging out with people that I don't know. Brooke he could be a murderer or a rapist. I don't want you hanging out with him anymore. Got it?" he said while pointing a finger at me and having a fatherly look on his face.

"Thank you for my orders oh great one," sarcasm dripping in my voice, getting on my knees I lower my hands to the ground a couple of times and 'worship' him.

"Don't be dumb. I'm just trying to look out for you! I wouldn't want anything to happen to my baby sister. Sorry for caring."

"Yeah. Whatever," I stood up, brushed myself off and walked through his door, into the hallway, then into my room. I slammed the door shut and turned up my stereo so loud that my walls were shaking. Throwing myself onto my bed and I started counting the tiles on my ceiling. I could not get Lucas out of my head. I abruptly sat up when a horrible thought came into my head. What if I never see him again?

_Lucas's POV_

I waited for Brooke to go inside before sliding my helmet on and turning my motorcycle back on. I drove towards my house, unable to get that beautiful girl out of my thoughts. Everything about her was perfect. Her hair, her skin, her smile, and the way her eyes light up whenever I touched her. I know it is weird to be feeling all of these things after only knowing someone for less than an hour or two, but I feel like I've found the one for me. No other girl has made me feel this way in the slightest and she just makes me feel whole.

My entire life I have felt that something has been missing. It's not that I didn't miss my real parents because I have such great ones that I don't need to know any others. I started acting out because I couldn't fill the emptiness that was building inside me. I substituted trying to find love with random hookups. It's crazy how meeting this girl has me thinking about my life in a whole new way. I have answers to questions that I have had my entire life and it's all because of her.

When I pulled into my driveway I parked my bike, slid my helmet off of my head and walked through the front door. Keith and Karen were sitting on the couch watching a movie, waiting for me to arrive home. They did this every time I went out since my time in juvie. "Hey ma, dad," giving them a slight nod and I wave I made my way up the stairs into my room. Putting my helmet on the ground and flopping onto my sheet less bed. When I closed my eyes I could see her perfectly. I wonder if I will ever see her again?

The next day…. morning at the Scott's

_Brooke's POV_

When I woke up this morning I was definitely in a grouchy mood. I mean seriously who wants summer to be over and school to start up again. Definitely not my idea of fun. I pulled my red sheets over my face and groaned, only to be woken about 2 minutes later by Dan walking into my room, opening my curtains so the my room became to light to sleep in, and then blew an air horn right by my head. "Get up, Get up! Don't want to be late for school," he said walking towards the door. Sitting up in bed I yell, "Da…Nathan! What the hell are you doing up so early! 5 o'clock are you fucking kidding me? Why would you make up so early let alone wake me asshole!"

"Aw Brookie don't be mad, I just decided if I had to wake up early to do my morning run that it would only be fair to wake up my little sister, so I can watch her get angry. Thanks for making this day that much better!" He gave me a cheeky smile and shut the door behind him. I flicked him off then got out of bed. Pulling my Rolling Stones t-shirt and black and red, boy short underwear off. I slipped into the bathroom and took a shower.

When I stepped into the shower I instantly saw the bruises on my arms and was reminded of what happened.

_Flashback to a couple days before around noon…Scott House_

"_Brooke…Brooke…BROOKE! GET YOUR SKANKY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Dan yelled slurring his words together and started walking over to the bottom of the staircase, "Hurry up!"_

_I knew better than to mess with him right now so I didn't change or grab anything I just ran down the stairs. Of course I had just woken up because it was summer and I woke up everyday at around noon, so I was dressed in what I wore the night before, a white tank top with a black skull on it and red, boy short underwear that said naughty on the butt. I landed in front of him, standing as straight as I could. "Yea, dad?" I replied, very timidly._

"_What is this I here about you being caught in a dressing room at the mall with Tom…no Tyler…no, ughhh, Travis, yea, Travis, half naked! What are you trying to do, embarrass our family! Dirty the Scott name you whore! That is why your mother drank, you bitch! Because you were such a whore you mother drank herself to death! Bitch!" grabbing my arm and twisting it around my back, I yelped in pain, He dragged me into the basement._

"_Dad that was two years ago," I said trying to pry myself from his grip, "I was a freshman and you already punished me for that! Please, your hurting me!"_

"_God, Brooke! You are a slut! Get your act together," with that he slaps me across the face and pushes me back upstairs. Once we reach the top he spins me around and points his finger in my face. With a low whisper he says, "If you tell a soul about this you can make sure that you will be with your mother now!"_

_End Flashback_

Just thinking about it gives me the chills. I step out of the shower, dry myself off and walk back into my bedroom. Turning up my new My Chemical Romance CD I get dressed for school. Slipping on a mid-thigh, plain black, dress and my black converse. Over my dress I slid my arms into a black, zip up hood with a white skull patched on the back. "Ugh," I sigh as I put on the coats of black eye makeup and red lipstick.

"Nathan darling, I'm reading," I say in the worst British accent, while walking down the stairs.

" Oh Brooklyn, please if you would come take a seat in my car as we make our way towards school," he replies in an accent that I'm pretty sure isn't even British. I start laughing as I buckle myself into his red mustang and then we're on our way towards school.

The rest of the drive towards school is filled with laughs and Nathan's bad taste in rap music blaring through the stereo. He pulls into the parking spot that pretty much has his name written on it and we get out of the car. Nathan wraps his arm around my shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze, "You gonna be alright?"

I give him a slight smile and reply, "I'll be fine." We make our way into Tree Hill High, the two Scotts. Pretty much as soon as those doors open, everyone parted the hallway, staring, giggling or gossiping about the newest they heard of Nathan's "love life" or the whole schpeel about "what happened to Brooke Scott," little did I know that a pair of those eyes belonged to the gorgeous blue – eyed boy that took my breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the reviews! They really do make my day! I'm sorry I haven't updated in I don't know forever and I really don't think this chapter is all that good, it's kind of short and I don't know I just felt I kept you guys waiting long enough and I should at least put something out there so yea, here is the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

Flashbacks are in _italics_

Chapter 3

Rewind…earlier that morning at the Roe household…

Lucas's POV

**Well, Hello Tree Hill. It Ray from 97.9 and it is 7 am on this Monday morning, first day of school for most. The first song of today will be Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. Hope you enjoy. **I pushed my head up off of my pillow and slammed the snooze button as soon as Dark Blue came out of my tiny alarm clock speakers. Sitting up on my twin sized bed I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and sighed, "First day of school, yea," I thought to myself.

"Lucas honey, it's time for school," Karen yelled down the hall, her voice penetrating through my wooden door.

"Yea I'm up," I replied tiredly.

Pushing myself off of my bed I walked into my bathroom and slipped out of my boxers and into the shower. I felt more relaxed after my hot shower, put on some clothes and walked into the kitchen, to find Karen making breakfast. I grabbed a bagel, as usual, walked back into my bedroom to grab my backpack and out the front door. I turned on my motorcycled and started my first of many journeys to Tree Hill High.

As I pulled up to my new high school I saw quite a few people staring, most of them were girls, but that didn't matter to me. I still had Brooke on my mind and even though I may never see her again, I still held hope that someday I might find her. I held my helmet under my arm and my backpack over my shoulder as I walked through the courtyard and into the hallway. I managed to find the principal's office, told him I was a new student and my name, and he gave me my schedule and offered me a guide, but I declined. So I found myself in the hallway, with the other masses of people, trying to find C204, my Calculus class with Mr. Booth. Just minutes before class started I saw that all of the students stopped walking and were looking towards the entrance doors, so I too found myself stopping and looking at the entrance, not knowing I was in for the biggest shock of my life. Thankfully I was born tall, so I could see over the rows of people in front of me and that is when I saw her, my dark angel, Brooke. My mouth dropped open and then turned into a smile as I saw her walk down the hallway. She looked even more beautiful if that is even possible and I soon thought of what I was going to say to her, but before I could get to far I noticed she wasn't walking alone. She was with a guy, and the first thing I thought was that he was her boyfriend, my smile was soon wiped off my face and quickly, I turned walking the other direction, still looking for room C204.

Brooke's POV

When Nathan and I walked into school, of course I felt all of the eyes on me, but something felt different. As I was walking down the hall, a light smell of smoke and leather filled my nostrils and brought me back to last night, on the beach, talking to Lucas. As I reached the end of the hallway I turned around and at the end of the hallway I saw a mess of blonde hair, a leather jacket and jeans, covering a strong, muscular body that made me go weak in the knees. 'Is there really the possibility that he is at my school?' I thought, while a smile started to play on my lips.

"What so interesting?" Nathan said, as he looked towards the direction Lucas was in just moments before.

"Nothing, nothing important. So, you don't happen to have English with Mrs. Hogan first do you?" I asked with a little bit of nervousness in my voice. After freshman year I never was really good with people and the whole teasing thing. All last year I either had Nathan or Haley in all of my classes.

"No I don't actually, but I'm sure Haley will be with you. Don't worry Brookie, you'll do fine," he said as he put his hand under my chin and pulled me in for a hug. After breaking apart I started walking towards Mrs. Hogan's class as I heard the school bell ring. I was about to turn the corner when I heard Nathan's voice one more time, "Brooke can you catch a ride with Haley this afternoon, I have basketball?"

"Yea, sure of course, I'll ask her," I turned the corner and walked down another hallway lined with blue lockers and white walls covered in different colored papers. Mrs. Hogan's room was at the end of the hall and when I walked in I was trying to slip in quietly and almost managed to do so, until my chair creaked when I sat down. 'Damnit' I thought to myself.

"Well, Ms. Davis it's nice of you to show up for class, mind telling me why your late," Mrs. Hogan practically yelled.

"Um, I kinda over slept," I replied timidly, looking down at my hands that were placed on my desk. Everyone was looking at me, and I started to hyperventilate a little bit. I hate when people stare at me or give me unwanted attention, especially when I'm all by myself.

"I'll let it go this time cause it's the first day of school, but try getting to school on time next time." After speaking she turned to the chalkboard and started writing our first assignment of junior year.

'Wow snooze fest,' the whole rest of the period I was staring out the window, trying to think if I actually did see Lucas in the hallway. I spent my whole first half of my classes just totally oblivious to all of my teachers and classes, I mean it's the first day of school it's not like we do too much anyways. So, when I heard the lunch bell I dashed out of my 5th period class and run through the hallway that was only starting to fill with students. I take a detour and make it to an abandoned staircase in the old building of our fine school. As I run down the stairs I start pulling out my used to be favorite cigarettes, that is until I had Lucas's yesterday, they tasted so good, so different. Soon I found myself at a slightly rusted door leading to the old courtyard. I pushed the door open and saw the same courtyard I spent most of my high school days at. I could still see myself sitting here with all my cheerleader friends two years ago when this courtyard was not abandoned for a new one. No one comes here anymore so, this is where I hang out for most of my free periods and some of the lunch period, if I'm not with Nathan or Haley. I pretty much spend at least one or two periods in this courtyard, smoking and pondering life I guess, as cliché as that sounds. I take a few steps onto the greenish – brown grass and lean my back against the side of the stucco school building. I stick my cigarette in my mouth and brought the lighter up to the butt of the cigarette as I did yesterday. I flicked the switch on the lighter, trying to light the cigarette, but it wasn't lighting. I flicked a couple more times before silently cursing, closing my eyes and bringing the lighter down to my side. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth when I felt a slightly warmer sensation close to my face.

I opened my eyes to find fingernails that have been chewed and some dirt slightly pushed under the very small amount of nail that was there. My eyes made there way up his fingers to find that he had very callused hands that clasped a lighter that looked very familiar. Traveling up his arm and a strong torso, my eyes land upon the face of the blue-eyed boy I had been dreaming about, Lucas.

"Lighter giving you trouble again, huh?" he said while putting his lighter to a new cigarette placed between his two perfect lips, then blew out a puff of smoke before looking into my hazel eyes. "You might want to try investing in a new one."

"Yea, I thought about it, but just haven't gotten around to it yet," I replied, moving my gaze away from his face and out to the empty courtyard. Whenever I looked into his eyes I feel as if he understood me all of me, and that scared me shitless. Only one other boy has looked at me that way and that boy almost killed me (aka broke my heart).

"Well, this was my last cigarette, so I need to get some more. If you want to come you can," he replied with a small smile on his face.

"Um, sure I guess. That'd be great," I answered, trying to hide the smile that was pulling at my cheeks by sticking my cigarette back into my mouth and taking a drag and blowing it into the already polluted air.

"Sounds good, I'll pick you up after school. Meet me at my bike in the parking lot." With that he tossed his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, crushing the burning ashes into the slightly dead grass. He opened the door and walked back into the school, so I turned away from the closing door, facing the courtyard and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I was going to text Nathan and tell him I had a ride home, but before I could push send I heard a whoosh of air and the sound of the door reopening and hitting the side of the building. I turn to see Lucas walking over to me and before I can say anything, he pulls the cigarette out of my mouth and threw it on the ground. Placing his callused hands on each side of my porcelain skin and looked deeply into my eyes before placing his delicate lips on mine. This kiss was small, but passionate and the moment it was over I felt a tingling sensation run over my mouth. I brought my right hand up to touch where his lips were moments ago on mine.

"That was for getting interrupted last night," he said while biting his bottom lip slightly, trying to suppress the growing smile on his face, "I'll see you later, Pretty Girl."

And with that he was gone and I was left alone in an abandoned courtyard, but that didn't matter. The moment Lucas walked into my life, I knew things were going to be different, but I never in my wildest dreams imagined them to turn out like this. So I was left alone with my thoughts and all I could think about doing was some crazy ridiculous dance, so I did. And it felt good. I haven't felt like this in about 2 years and no one is going to ruin it for me. When I was done making a fool out of myself, in front of no one thank god, I grabbed my shoulder bag, finished texting Nathan and walked back into school with a smile plastered on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow thanks so much you guys! I really do have to thank Seth - n - Summer4ever because her review got me to start writing the fourth chapter so soon after updating the 3__rd__ one. I'm sorry though it took me a while to finish it, but I'm proud to say this is the longest chapter I have ever written. By the way, in the very first chapter when Lucas asked Brooke if she drove to the abandoned lifeguard house and she said yes, I want to change that, so she actually walked there. Also, I'm sorry if there are spelling errors or if I use words in the wrong context. So here it is and I hope it doesn't disappoint you guys : D_

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything**

Flashbacks are in _italics_

Chapter Four

Lucas's POV

When I walked from the courtyard back into the school building I felt my heart beating slightly fast and I couldn't wipe that stupid smile off my face for the rest of the day. I have never felt this way before. When I kissed her it felt like everything in my life was actually coming together. I think I'm falling for her, hard and fast.

I heard the last bell of the day and left Tree Hill High to find my motorcycle. When I got there I saw her straddling my bike. Her tight black dress was hiked up, just enough to reveal more of her perfect legs, but not too much as to think she was slutty, so she could sit on the black leather seat. She had taken her jacket off from earlier exposing her creamy skin covering her arms and shoulders. On her right wrist was a thick silver bangle with a BSP engraved on it. Thick black sunglasses were covering her beautiful hazel eyes, her cheeks were slightly freckled from the sun and her lips were covered in a shiny glass. She was perfect.

"You gonna stare at me all day, Luke," were the words coming out of her incredible lips, that broke me from my trance.

"Yea, Pretty Girl, of course," I replied with a small chuckle. Seeing her get off the bike I stopped her movement by placing my hand on her delicate shoulder, "You wanna drive?"

'What the hell? No ones ever driving my bike except me, what am I doing?'

"Are you sure Luke, I mean I wouldn't want to wreck it or anything…." She said with such innocence, but I could see the beginning of a smile that would soon stretch from one of her perfect ears to the other.

"Yea, I'll teach you. First sit back on the bike and put your helmet on." I replied while lifting up the storage compartment and retrieving the 'dorky' helmet, as Brooke has dubbed it, and placing both of our bags into the now empty compartment.

When I stuck the helmet out, she made a sour face and said, "Ew, not the dorky helmet." I soon found her bottom lip jutting out from her top one, and making puppy dog eyes at me, while batting her long eyelashes.

"No, way I'm not falling for it Brook," I found myself saying while trying to contain my laughter. 'She probably knew that was going to work anyways,' I thought. After a couple seconds of thinking it over I said, slightly squinting and point my index finger at her "Ok, you can use mine, but only this time." She pushed the sunglasses of the bridge of her nose and put them so they stayed in the top part of her dress. She grabbed the 'dorky' helmet from my hands and placed it on top of my head, buckling it under my slightly stubbled chin. When she was finished she placed her hands on the handle bars and looked back up to me, "It looks so much better on you baby," said replied with her raspy voice.

I plucked my aviators out of my jacket pocket and placed them on my head, making sure they were covering my eyes. I picked up my helmet and pushed it onto Brooke's head, while laughing because she wasn't ready for it. She lifted up the facemask and twister her body so she could look at me, "Luke, that was so…." Before she could finish her sentence I pushed the facemask back down and jumped on behind her on the bike.

"Ready for the ride of your life," I purred into her ear, while scooting close so my torso was pushed against her back. I snaked my arms around her waist then moved them down gently so they were resting on her smooth thighs. I placed a small kiss on her neck and felt her shiver because of my touch. A couple seconds went by and she gained her composure back.

"The real question is are **you** ready for the ride of **your** life," she said in a sultry voice while turning the ignition and I heard my bike purr. She kicked up the kickstand and said, "hold on tight baby," while picking her feet up off the ground and zooming out of the parking lot.

'This girl amazed me even more every second,' I thought right as Brooke did a wheelie and laughed her beautiful throaty laugh.

Five minutes later she pulled into a gas station, parked my bike in the closest parking spot, turned the bike off and put the kickstand down. Placing both feet on the ground she lifted the helmet off of her head and swayed her hair back in forth, bringing life back into her hair and letting it blow through the slight breeze.

"So baby, surprised with my riding skills?" Brooke said while lifting her toned leg over my bike and placing the helmet that once graced her head on the seat she was sitting upon. I felt her cold, thin fingers touch the skin under my chin as she un-snapped my helmet, lifting it off my head and ruffling my matted hair slightly. She placed the white helmet next to the black on and lifted my larger hand up so my palm was facing the scorching sun and placed the keys to my bike into it.

"Mhm. I didn't think you could handle it," I replied to her question earlier, with a smirk slowly making its way onto my face, as I see her open her beautiful hazel eyes, and mouth in shock, while poking her slender finger into my chest. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, really"

"Yea. Besides I thought you've never driven a bike before though…"

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me Broody," she said with a hint of sadness laced in her voice. For the time being I decided to brush it off, hoping she would tell me about it later.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me too, Pretty girl." There was a silence between us for a little while, when I thought about what she said earlier, "Wait a minute, Broody?" I replied questioning her name choice, my voice rising higher in pitch and confusion was etched on my face. I soon saw the look of sadness leave her face and a bubble of laughter leaver her lips. 'God, how I loved that sound.'

"Well, I figured that it suited you considering you brood a lot. Even though I've know you for a short time, you're definitely a brooder." A dimpled grin replacing her small frown that adorned her face only moments earlier.

"Is that so…"

"Yea it is so. Anyways, I'm dieing for a cig right now and I currently don't have a lighter."

"Yea, we should probably head inside considering that is the reason for our excursion." I watched her swing her hips slightly as she walked into the dingy gas station. The sun hit her beautiful chocolate lights in the perfect way, revealing a tint of red to her hair. She ran her slender fingers through her tangled waves to try and control them, but it was to no prevail, anyhow she still managed to look perfect. I decided to chase after her because she was already making her way into the store and I was still leaning against my Harley. Taking long swift strides I made it to the inside of the store in a matter of seconds and found Brooke in the candy section. "I thought you were looking for a lighter," I said startling her slightly with my deep voice.

"Yea, but I already found one and I can never turn down a bag of Swedish Fish," she replied with her dimpled smile I already loved.

"Well, alright then. I'll grab my cigs, we can check out and get out of here," I replied already in the next aisle looking for my favorite brand of cigarettes, "Hey Brooke you ready…" and that is when I found her at the cash register, with not only a lighter and Swedish Fish, but chips, soda pop, beef jerky, gum and a whole other mess of assortments. "Whoa, there Pretty Girl and who do you think is gonna eat and drink all of this?" I said, a smile making its way on to my slightly stubbled face.

"Um, me and you," she said pointing to herself and them me, while having puppy dog eyes and pouting her lips, which I'm sure she has practiced numerous times considering no one could say no to that face. So I bought everything because I knew that it would make her happy and I would do anything to keep her smiling.

We both finished eating the chips before we got out of the store and threw the bags in the fly infested garbage can sitting right outside, next to a gas pump. We placed the beef jerky, Swedish Fish, gum and soda pop into the storage compartment of my bike and the cigarettes and lighter into my breast pocket. This time I was driving, but I did allow her to wear the non – "dorky" helmet.

"Lucas, baby, where are you taking me?" her raspy voice was tickling my neck and I almost wanted to give into her, but I wanted to keep her guessing so, I kept my mouth shut.

"Sorry baby, but I'm not telling you," I replied and I pushed the flap over her face, I could feel her pouting even through the face mask, "Your just gonna have to wait and see." With that I zoomed out of the gas station and back onto the two way street, picking up my speed because we were the only ones on the road. After about 10 minutes I came to a halt on the road right by the boardwalk and across from the abandoned lifeguard house where I first met her, yesterday.

"Broody baby, you know I love this place, come on let's go," with that she grabbed my hand and started running on the dirty sand to the lifeguard house, with the snacks secured tightly in her other arm. We started to slow our pace down as we became closer to the house; she let go of my hand and started skipping up the wooden ramp, her hips swaying from side to side. Her raspy voice broke me out of my daze, "You coming Broody?"

"You know it baby girl," when I reached the bottom of the ramp, she had already rounded the corner of the house, I took slow strides up the rotting, wooden ramp, pulling my leather jacket off, tossing it over my shoulder and placing my hands into my pockets. Brooke was sitting down with her feet dangling over the edge of the house where the railing had broken off last night. There were still remnants of the wood railing sitting in the sand. I took a seat next to her, placing my jacket on what was left of the wooden railing, but not before grabbing my new cigarettes from my breast pocket. I opened the packaging and was about to place a brand new cig in my mouth when I felt a cold hand clamp over mine and push it into my lap.

"Broody wait, you have to try one of these there only the most amazing candy in the whole world!" I looked over at her, and chuckled quietly, her face was priceless. Her eyes were full of excitement, just like a kid on Christmas and her dimples were deeply engraved in her face.

"Ok pretty girl," I say while opening my mouth and she plopped one of the red gummy fish into my mouth, it was a burst of flavor. "Wow, these are amazing" I reply.

"I know," she giggles, and places another red fish into her mouth. "Ok Broody boy, tell me something about yourself."

"Um…well, this is kind of embarrassing, but I love Weird Science," by the end of my sentence my eyes are squinted and I'm awaiting her response.

"No way! I thought I was the only one on the face of the planet that loved that show," her whole body now facing mine, while her toned legs are tucked underneath her petite body.

"Well now that you know something about me, why don't you share a secret with me."

"Ok, I'm a dancer. It's my passion and what I want to do when I'm older, but only Haley, my best friend, knows about it. Not even my brother, Nathan, knows and I've never kept anything from him," she replied with such honesty.

"Wow, that is incredible. You'll have to show me something sometime," I wiggle my eyebrows as if I'm implying something dirty.

"Oh puhlease, I'm not some exotic dancer buddy. I don't take my clothes off or dance around a pole." At first, she's being completely serious, but I can see the playfulness in her eyes and soon a large grin makes it's way onto her flawless face.

By now she has finished two of the three bags of Swedish Fish and grabs the last bag, pushes herself into a standing position and walks over to my leather jacket that is place gingerly on the wooden railing. She picks it up with her soft hands and places the bag into my breast pocket, while grabbing my cigarette box and pulling a cigarette out and pushing it in between her red painted lips. She gently tosses my jacket back onto the railing, after putting the cigarettes back into a pocket in my jacket. Walking over to the pile of stuff we bought at the gas station she picks up her brand new red lighter, bringing it to the butt of the cigarette in her mouth, flicking the cap open, and pushing the toggle down. A small burst of fire came out of the lighter, burning her cigarette.

I watch her throughout this whole interaction, the way her body tenses with the first drag of her cigarette, but soon relaxes as she breathes the smoke into the after noon air. The way her chocolate locks blow in the wind coming from the ocean, and the way her face looks so serene when she stares out at the waves crashing onto the sandy shore. The silence has encased us, but is soon broken when her face turns to look at mine and she holds the cigarette in between her index and middle finger, while asking "What?"

"You know you're beautiful right," I replied with such ease. 'Wait, did I just say that out loud? Wow, I must sound like a total tool right now,' I thought. I looked down at my dangling feet, but slowly raise my face to meet her once again. I see a slight tint of red appear on her cheeks, while she sticks the cigarette back into her mouth and takes another drag.

"Thanks, Luke," are the words coming out of her plump lips, a small smile making an appearance on her face. She turns back to look at the ocean. By now the sky has turned a darker shade of blue, because of the time of day and the sun is starting to set. She inhales the smoke one last time and exhales it before the much smaller cigarette is flicked into the coarse sand. The glow of the sun's rays make her skin seem a darker shade then it is naturally and I find myself getting lost in her hazel eyes. She walks towards me, taking her seat beside me once again. Our eyes never leave one another, while she runs her hand over my slightly stubbled face. I push my face into the palm of her hand, closing my eyes and taking in her scent. "You know you're different Luke." I reopen my eyes, gazing into hers and find a vulnerability that I haven't seen before. "I haven't felt this way in a while."

"Pretty Girl, you make me want to be a better person, like I'm worthy of you." I reveal to her, how I feel about her and our situation. Her face is moving closer to mine, because I feel her breath on my face. She rubs her nose against mine, before I move closer and kiss her, bringing my rough hand up her other arm and resting it on the nape of her neck. She responds to my kiss by running her tongue along my bottom lip. Our breaths become more ragged as the kiss deepens, but is soon interrupted by the vibration of her phone.

She pulls her face away from mine, while muttering, "sorry." Reaching into her jacket pocket, she puts it up to her ear and says "hello?" I hear some "mhms," "yeas," and an "oh my gosh," before she snaps the phone shut and quickly stands up gathering the remainder of our food stash in her arms and sprints down the wooden ramp and into the sand, toward the boardwalk. I immediately stand up, grab my jacket and chase after her, I stopped by a garbage can to throw the trash away, so by then I could catch up to her.

"Brooke, hold on wait up." I stop to catch my breath, before continuing, "What's wrong? Why did you just run away?" I ask almost desperate for an answer, wondering if she regrets what has happened between us.

"Well, I'm gonna be late for my dance class if I don't get there and dressed in 15 minutes. We're working on recital pieces that will be performed for our end of the year concert and dance company reps. will be there. That could be my ticket into the company and yea, my teacher will freak if I'm late," she replies with multiple hand motions, consisting of mainly arm flailing. I would laugh if she weren't so damn stressed.

"Why didn't you just ask me? Brooke, I drove you here of course I'll get you there. With plenty of time to spare." I told her with a serious tone, wondering why on earth she didn't ask me in the first place.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then re-opened them and gazed into my eyes when she answered my question, "You're right Luke, I should've asked you, I just wasn't thinking…sorry," a toothy grin replacing the once worried look on her face.

"Come on baby let's ride," with that we started running again, our hands clasped tightly in one anothers, hoping on my bike and driving way over the speed limit to get to Brooke's dance studio. I slowed down at a red light and stopped before the crisp white line, painted on the black pavement. Turning around I asked Brooke, "Um where exactly am I supposed to be going?" She started chuckling and told me which streets to turn on; apparently it wasn't far from where we were. I pulled up to a very small brick building with graffiti painted on the sides. The entrance had a black awning that had Tree Hill Ballet Company, painted in thick white letters on it. It definitely had personality. Before I even slowed down to a complete stop, Brooke was already off the bike. She grabbed her bag from the compartment on the back of my bike, and started to make a mad dash for the glass door. Before she got too far I reached for her wrist and gently pulled her towards me, so are bodies were pushed against each other. I swing my arms around her waist and she starts to pull away.

"Baby, I'm gonna be late and then this drive was for…" but before she could finish her sentence I put both of my hands on the sides of her face and place a lingering kiss on her lips, she pulled back, "nothing" she finished.

"Bye Pretty Girl." And with that I pushed my face down so it was covering my face, started up my bike and drove off. I looked back and saw Brooke standing there, a smile on her face while she was waving in my direction. Soon I saw her run inside the studio and with that I zoomed off, making the short drive to my house.

I pulled into the driveway, turned off my bike and made my way up the sidewalk to my front door. I pushed it open and saw Keith sitting at the dinner table, with his reading glasses on, reading the newspaper and Karen making dinner. "So how was your first day of school, son?" Keith asked, taking his eyes away from the newspaper and looking at me. After the question was asked, Karen also turned away from the stove, awaiting my answer.

"It was good," I replied with a smile, "Very good," with that I walked through the house and laid through myself on my bed, thinking back on the time I spent with Brooke today.

In the Kitchen

"Well, what do you think got into him?" Keith asked Karen.

"I don't know, but maybe it's this town."

"I think it's a girl," Keith replied, while setting the newspaper down.

"Whatever it is, at least he seems happy," Karen replied, turning back to face the stew that was on the stove. Keith stood up from the slightly chipped, wooden table and made his way over the Karen, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And what makes you happy?" Keith asked, while kissing Karen's neck gently.

"Well, there's this guy named Keith Roe and I happen to be completely in love with him," she replied while turning in his arms, so she's facing him and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's good to know, because there's this girl named Karen Roe and I happen to be completely in love with her too," he replied in a very cheesy way. Yep, everything seemed to be perfect in the Roe household. However, a couple blocks down, in a richer part of Tree Hill, was the Scott household and though the family may seem perfect, it is so very far from it.

**A/N – Well, that is the end of the fourth chapter. I'm actually pretty proud of it. There are certain parts where I wasn't so sure about, but I hope it's ok. I felt like I should post it. Don't forget to review cause I love reading them. : D**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

_Hey guys Okay first off, thanks for all of the encouraging words. I love this story…it's my baby and I'm glad you guys are loving it as much as I do. So thank you for the amazing feedback. Secondly, this is the longest chapter I have ever written in all of my stories, so I'm very proud. Thirdly, there are some intense scenes in this chapter, so this is a warning. Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter : D_

**Disclaimer – I don't own One Tree Hill or anything that has to do with One Tree Hill.**

Flashbacks are in _italics_

What is Love? – Chapter 5

BROOKE'S POV

When I saw Lucas pulling away from Tree Hill Ballet Company, I smiled a genuine grin and waved to his retreating figure. After he disappeared into the setting sun, I ran into the building, changed into my pink tights, black long sleeve leotard and new pink Pointe shoes. I tied my hair into a bun and made it just in time for class to start.

"Ok Ok, socializing hour is over! Everyone take a place at the bar and we will begin with pliees." Madame Barton said in her thick Russian accent.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and grabbed a place on one of the cylinder shaped wooden bars screwed into the plain white walls, or one of the many metal floor bars placed in the middle of the room. Grabbing my usual spot of one of the bars, I scooped my stomach in, straightened out my back and place my arms in second position, as I got ready for our usual pliee combination. I closed my eyes, concentration on the beautiful sound coming out of the piano, as our pianist played the soft white keys to a familiar melody. Our class consists of bar work, doing combinations across the floor, working on pirouettes and other type of turns and finally at the end working on our recital piece.

After three hours class was over and I was exhausted, I knew my legs would be aching tomorrow, but I was fine with it because this is what I want to do. I grabbed my school backpacks, which was carrying all of my clothes and made my way through the old wooden door, leading into the lobby of our studio. I made a sharp right turn after passing the front desk and into the dressing room, taking off my sweaty dance leotard and tights, and putting my clothes I had on during school again.

"Hey Brookie!" I heard my very cheerful friend Bevin says in a singsong way, while walking into the dressing room. "How are you?"

"I'm good Bev, thanks for asking," I reply as I chuckle at how happy she is.

"I'd say you were more than fine, I saw you with that total blonde hottie outside the window." She giggled and continued, "So how did you meet him? I've never seen him around before?"

A light pink color tinted my cheeks as she mentioned the blond haired boy that had come into my life so quickly. "Um, his name is Lucas and he's new here." I replied to her earlier questions as I started to feel a tingly feeling as soon as his name came out of my lips.

"Oh a new guy, huh. Damn Brooke you sure have good taste in men. Well I will see you later girlie, but I want to know more about this Lucas guy soon. Love ya," she said with a small laugh and a skip to her step as she exited the dressing room.

I sat on the brown, carpeted floor and placed my slender fingers around my ankles as I slowly untied the satin that was laced around my ankles and slid my Pointe shoes off of my blistered feet. I put my worn Pointe shoes into a mesh bag and stood up, slipping the black leotard off of my shoulders and down to my hips, leaving my chest bare as I stand alone in the cramped room. Taking a deep breath I then push the piece of black fabric past my hips and its slides down my legs, hitting the floor, not making a sound. I loop my thumbs under the pink elastic around my waist and in one quick motion slipped them down my toned legs, just like my leotard seconds before. Soon I stood completely naked in the dressing room, my feet pressing into the worn out carpet as my hands skillfully untied my bun and let my chocolate brown locks run down my back. I ran my hands lightly over my hip bones as I felt the many horizontal scares perfectly placed along my creamy skin, up my stomach to my arms in which I winced as I felt a bruise starting to form around one of my wrists. One single tear began to roll down my cheek as I thought back to the last time Dan abused me and made me feel like I was worth nothing.

As soon as the tear hit my cheek I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand and pushed all thoughts of Dan out of my head. I opened my backpack and found my underwear, bra and now crumpled black dress I wore to school today. I slid them over my body and pulled my converse onto my feet, lacing the black and red star patterned laces and zipping my black and white skull and cross bone jacket up. I stuffed my dance clothes into the little room left in the bag and pulled out my cell phone, dialing the number I always do around this time, Haley. It was ringing for quite a while until I heard Haley's voice, "Hey Brookie, I'm waiting outside for you in the Volvo. Just come on out whenever you're ready."

"Thanks Tutor Girl, I don't know what I would do without out you. I'll be out in a few," I reply as my pearly whites are shown in a smile that makes its way across my face. I stuff the rest of my clothes into my backpack and sling it over my shoulder, while pulling the wooden door open harshly and jogging to the front of the studio, where I was with Lucas earlier that day. I push the glass door opening to the outside and see Haley sitting in the black Volvo while bouncing her head to the music I can hear, cause she is playing it so loud. I latch my fingers under the hand of the car door and pull it open, throwing my bag on the floor of the car and sliding into the grey leather seat, the sound of The Wreckers filling the car.

"Let's go Haley Bop," I say with a little giggle at the end, while slamming the car door shut. She turns the ignition on and pushes her foot on the gas pedal.

"You got it Tigger."

We make it to my house in about fifteen minutes and Haley pulls into my driveway and turns the car off. She usually comes in for a little bit so I don't look suspicious of anything. Walking up the gravel driveway and onto the concrete path leading up to my red door, our arms our linked together and I push door open. When getting inside the house I try to close the door quietly, but it ends up making a loud slam, like it always does. I should probably just stop trying. The whole house is dark, that either means everyone is asleep, or only Dan is home and he is waiting for me. I see Nathan coming from the kitchen, with a worried look on his face; he comes over and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Um, Nathan, not that your hugs aren't great or anything, but there not necessary," gosh he is so overprotective, sometimes it drives me insane.

"Brooke you don't how scared I was, it's so late and I thought you got hurt or something," he said looking intently into my hazel eyes, a little bit of anger making its way into his eyes. After a couple of seconds he looks behind my shoulder and sees Haley standing there, "Hey Hales."

"Hi Nathan, um Brooke I'm just gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that Haley slipped out through our front door and back into her car.

"Nathan, I know you care about me and that is great that you're protective of me and everything, but it's getting to the point where I can't breathe. You're kind of smothering me and I don't know why it just started now, I mean did I do something wrong to make you not trust me?"

"No, gosh Brooke I'm so sorry it's just you're my little sister and I don't want you to get hurt or anything. And it's getting around the anniversary of mom's death and I know you took it extra hard two years ago and I just want to make sure you're not going to do anything stupid. Brooke I just want to keep you safe," he replied while looking intently in my eyes, stepping closer to me and rubbing my arm with his large hands.

I look down at my scuffed converse as silent tears start to make there way down my tired face. I don't even bother to wipe them away seeing as how I know I can't stop them. A small sob escapes my lips and I feel Nathan wrap his strong arms around my petite body. My body starts to shake as my crying becomes more intense and Nathan just squeezes me tighter, while whispering, "Everything's going to me alright, you're going to make it through this," into my hair.

As soon as I pull myself together, Nathan brushes his thumbs underneath my red, puffy eyes, wiping away my black tears. "Thanks Nate," I said with truth to my voice.

"For what Brookie?"

"For protecting me from everything and not giving up on me these past two years. I really don't think I would be here if it weren't here. You saved me."

"Brooke, all of that is just in the job description of big brother. And I would do it all again in a heartbeat no matter what the cost. You can always count of me, always."

We hugged one more time and he kissed my forehead. I then made my way upstairs to my room, throwing my school bag on the loveseat by my window and turning on my stereo to one of my Modest Mouse CD's. I closed my eyes and pictured my mom, Deb. I could still smell her scent and here her soft voice singing lullabies.

_Flashback to three years ago (Brooke and Nathan were in 8__th__ grade)_

"_Hey Brookie, guess what day it is?" Deb's sign song voice echoed through my room. She comes over and runs her lotioned hands up and down my arms, trying to wake me from my deep slumber. I don't even budge as she tries to wake me. Within seconds I feel my body being bounced around and my mattress moving up and down. I turn to face the commotion and see my mom jumping on my bed; her expression bore that of a child on Christmas._

_Even through my tired expression I manage to smile, she could always make me smile. "Mom what has you so jumpy this early in the morning?" I question her while sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes with my balled up fists. _

"_Well Brooke today is a very special day, because my beautiful daughter is turning 14 and I have her favorite breakfast downstairs. But if she is too tired, maybe I should just eat it myself." By now she has stopped jumping on the bed and is now in fact sitting Indian style on the messy bed. Once I hear that she made my favorite breakfast, I suddenly become much more alert. _

"_You mean peanut butter and banana pancakes with loads of maple syrup!" I say excitedly._

"_You betcha baby girl. And I have some presents for you downstairs as well. So get dressed and come downstairs so we can start this morning birthday celebration. Nathan is already downstairs waiting for you. I'm pretty sure he wants to open his presents too, so you better hurry up missy." With that she tapped my leg and skipped gracefully out of my bedroom._

_I jumped out of my bed practically tripping over everything in my room as I sprinted into the bathroom and took the fastest shower ever. I blow dried my hair and straightened it, put on a minimal amount of makeup and throw on my birthday outfit, my black Stuart Weitzman pumps, shortest Abercrombie and Fitch light wash jean skirt, Dolce and Gabana studded black tank top, with my Burberry tote and Chanel sunglasses placed on top of my head. I squirted myself with Prada perfume and skipped out of my room and down the winding stairs. When I reached the kitchen I saw my entire family, Nathan, Deb and even Dan sitting around the table. Nathan had chocolate chip pancakes in front of him, while Deb and Dan had plain pancakes drenched in blueberry syrup on their plates and a huge stake of peanut butter and banana pancakes covered in maple syrup sitting on a plate in front of an empty chair. I threw my bag on the ground and ran around the table, pulling my chair out and plopping myself into it, grabbing my fork and knife. I dove into the delicious pancakes covered in peanut butter and maple syrup with chunks of bananas in the pancake batter. "Mhm," I closed my eyes so I could get the full effect of the pancakes, "Ma, these are probably the best pancakes I've ever had. WOW"_

"_Well Brookie Cookie, I'm glad you think so. Now when you finish up we can open your present, but only when you finish your breakfast." She stood up, taking her and Dan's empty plates over to the sink, while Nathan and I scarfed down the rest of our breakfast. Deb handed me a small aqua colored box with a white bow tied around it and Tiffany & Co. stamped on the box. I untied the bow and found a bangle with BSP engraved on the outside. I lifted it up to look at it under better light and saw there was also an engraving on the underneath side of the bracelet. It read, "To my beautiful baby girl, with all of my love." I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes, because I had never received such a heartfelt gift before. _

"_Wow, it's beautiful, thank you so much." I stood up and gave Deb and hug and reluctantly gave Dan a kiss on the cheek, knowing that the gift was only from Deb._

_Nathan got a shoebox size present and when he tore through the paper I saw an orange box with a black Nike swoosh on the lid. Opening the box was a new pair of basketball shoes that had #23 sewn on the back of the shoe, and Scott sewn on the top part of the tongue of the shoe. They were black, royal blue and white. "Awesome, just what I wanted. Thank you so much." He was like a kid on Christmas and I looked up to see my mother's smiling face, while watching her son try on his new shoes. That was one of the best days of my life._

_End Flashback_

Tears again started to flow down my face. I could not stop them as a heart wrentching sob escaped my mouth for the second time tonight. I sat up in bed and tried to stifle the sobs coming of my mouth. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my sweatshirt and stood up, almost mechanically as I tried to compose myself. I turned up my stereo so that my windows started to gently shake with its mighty sound. I walked over to the room to my door and locked it. Turning around quickly, I walked into my bathroom briskly, slamming the black painted door shut.

Once I closed door, I leaned my back against it and closed my eyes. My breaths because ragged, my limbs felt weak, and the pain in my heart felt unbearable, I felt like I was losing control. I looked over at my generic, candy pink toothbrush. I pushed myself off the door, placing both of my hands a little bit wider than shoulder width apart on the counter and leaned into it, making my arms push up slightly and my head hand limply. I looked at the toothbrush again, it so enticing I couldn't focus on anything else. So I picked it up with my right hand and bent over the white toilet, leaning on my left hand for support. I jammed the toothbrush down my throat, forcing myself to gag, but I was only dry heaving, so I pushed it down further to the point where more tears were spilling out of my eyes, blending in with the toilet water as the pain in my throat almost became unbearable to the point where I almost stopped. Almost. I quickly pulled the toothbrush out of my mouth as I felt acid make its way up my throat and escape through my mouth. I didn't bother pulling my hair back as I puked up my entire insides. Puke got on my hands and in my hair, so I turned the shower on, took off my silver bracelet and stepped inside with all of my clothes on.

The water was beating down on my skin, like bullets, but I was so numb that I hardly even felt it. Little bits of food that were once in my hair, on my face and arms were making their way down the drain as I sat in the shower for hours. My heavy black makeup is no longer on my eyes, but stained on my cheeks and my clothes, that were already skin tight, have become a second skin. I stare at the white tiles on the floor, almost in a daze, a trance, you could say. Nothing could take away the pain in my heart, the whole that is now there where my mother once was. It's been there for 2 years now and nothing can fill it. I jump up slightly when the opaque curtain is pulled back and I see a very concerned Nathan looking down at me.

He leans over the steaming water and turns the facet so that the shower is now turned off, but small amounts of water still drip from the shower head every once in a while. He climbs into the shower and takes a seat on the wet floor. I don't look at him, though his gave never leaves mine. I pull my knees into my chest and start to rock back and forth like a little baby. I feel Nathan's gaze shift away from my form, but his large hand moves up my back and rubs it in smooth, calming circles. Soon, my rocking comes to a halt and I yawn, while letting my legs unfold and leaning my head onto Nathan's shoulder. The hand that was rubbing my back is now around my shoulder pulling my body into his. I can feel Nathan become stiff as he is trying to figure out what to do with the situation. A silence is come over us, but is interrupted when Nathan starts to speak. I can tell he's trying to hold back his emotions, to be strong for me, but I can hear the shakiness he has in his voice and it breaks my heart.

"Brooke, you have got to let me in. You have got to let me help you through this. Ever since mom died two years ago you have been in a downward spiral and I'm afraid that soon you're going to crash and I won't be able to save you. God, Brooke I need you in my life. Please, help me, help you."

When he finishes I'm still in my stoic state, but I heard everything he said, I'm just trying to process it all. I never really had any idea that my actions hurt Nathan as much as they did. I feel so guilty for putting him through everything that I have over the past two years. So, that's when I decided that I was going to be a better sister towards him and have a more positive outlook on life in general. I thought about it and I have to do this for him. Even if my happiness is only a show, I have got to try so he won't worry about me as much as he does. So I respond to his heartfelt cry for help, "Alright, Nathan I'll let you help me."

I feel him kiss my head and within a couple minutes I'm fast asleep on his shoulder. He then stood up in the shower, being gentle so he wouldn't wake me and laid me down on the tiled floor. He grabbed a red towel out of my closet in my bathroom and wrapped me in it, trying to keep me from catching a cold. He carried me into my room, took off my shoes and placed me on my bed. Pulling my sheets up to my chin, he brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my head again. He pulled back from my bed, walking around it and to the door that led to the hallway outside my room. Nathan pulled the door open and looked back over his shoulder at my bed and said, "What are we going to do with you, baby sis, what are we going to do." With a sigh, he reached up and turned off the light so the only light that was in my room was that of the full moon shining through my window. He closed the door and left to weep in his room for the feeling of helplessness invaded his body.


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello all

_Well hello all! Because I'm sitting in bed pretty much all day today with my leg propped up, etc. I decided that I would start another chapter to this story. Hopefully this summer I will be updating this more frequently because basically my whole summer is free! As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and much as I enjoy writing it :D_

_I also realized that pretty much the whole story is in Brooke's POV and I was wondering if you guys liked it like that or should I do more Lucas's and other people POV also…._

**Disclaimer – As always I do not own any part of One Tree Hill, blah blah blah**

Flashbacks are in _italics_

What is Love? – Chapter 6

BROOKE'S POV

"Ugh," I groan when I start to wake up. My head is throbbing and my teeth start chattering as I feel Goosebumps over my entire body. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and slowly start to sit up, pushing myself against the headboard of my bed. My eyes are still closed as I massage my temples, as I begin to go over the events of last night, when I got home. To be completely honest with you I didn't expect Nathan to get all emotional and shit at all. I mean I know he's worried about me, he pretty much has been for the past two years, but even though I'm still grieving and still hurting I can't believe he doesn't notice that I'm starting to smile more and enjoy life more than I have in a while.

Opening my eyes has become sort of a struggle, but once there finally open I look around my room, then I glance at my digital clock sitting on my nightstand. It read 10:45 am. "Shit!" I cursed as I realized it was the second day of school and I was already almost three hours late. Before I go into full panic mode and rip the sheets off my ice - cold body I notice a yellow piece of paper sitting next to my alarm clock. I pull the dangling light switch under my lamp, watching it illuminate my room and hold the paper in between my fingers. It read,

Hey Brookie Monster,

I know last night was exhausting and emotional for you. Sorry I just kind of bombarded you. I know you were tired so I decided that I wouldn't wake you up for school and let you sleep in. You can choose what you want to do for the rest of the day.

From,

Nathan

I smiled at the chicken scratched words on the paper. I'll probably end up going to school just because I feel fine now. I pushed the covers off of my body, leaving my damp towel still in bed and stretching my hands above my head. I walked over to the shower and took a look in the mirror. "Wow I look like ass." My hair was stringy and knotty. My face, pale and a very sickly color, while my eye makeup was dried on my cheeks. My eyes are blood shot from the amount of crying I did last night. My clothes are stiff from being wet and my whole body is shaking because I'm so cold. I close the bathroom door and slip my hand between the opaque shower curtain and the tiled wall, while pulling the lever on the wall to turn on the shower. I hopped into the shower and the steaming water felt amazing on my body. I felt when the water hit my body it was washing away the problems I had been faced with recently.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy red towel and looked in the mirror. "Much better." I took a brush through my long hair and dried off my now clean skin. I slid on a bra, panties, a tight red t-shirt and a pair of black short shorts. Walking back into the bathroom I blow dried my hair and turned on my curling iron. While waiting for the iron to get hot, I brushed my teeth and rimmed my hazel eyes with black eye liner. I walked back into my bedroom and found my red and black checkered, slide on vans. Picking up my black fingerless gloves that stopped at my elbow I went back into the bathroom and started to curl my hair. When I finished curling my hair I slid the gloves over my hands, turned off the lights in my room and went down to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

I grabbed a brown paper bag and put my peanut butter and jelly sandwich into it, grabbed my army green messenger bag with different colored pins on it and my keys to my black bug and walked out the front door. Brushing one of my curls behind my ear I opened my car and took off towards Tree Hill High. I pulled into my usual spot just in time for the lunch bell. I walked through the new courtyard and spotted Nathan sitting with his basketball teammates. I looked around at the other tables and found Haley sitting by herself eating an apple and reading a book, gosh what a dork. I giggled when I saw her and jogged over to her table, sitting down on stone bench at the table. "Hey Brooke, did you just get here?"

"Yep, Tutor girl! Nate forgot to wake me up this morning so that's why I'm a little late," I explained to her.

"Oh goodness. Well you didn't miss much. I mean it is only the second day of school so the teacher haven't really given us anything to do," she took another bite out of her apple and looked down at her book again.

"Hales if we don't have any homework what are you reading?"

"Just some book I got from the school library that I have been dying to get my hands on!"

I laughed, "You are such a dork Haley Bop, but that's why I love you."

"Yea, that's right Holly you are a dork. And apparently you hang out with ugly, fat, Goth girls with no sense of style. You might not wanna get to close I heard she has herpes," Peyton snickered at Rachel's comment as they passed our table. I brushed the lone tear that slid down my cheek away quickly before anyone could see it. I knew everyone in the courtyard was staring at the interaction between me, Haley and Rachel and Peyton. Rachel, Peyton and me used to be best friends, but that changed when I changed.

"You should be talking Racho. God, you are such a whore," Haley said, while shutting her book and slamming her apple core on the stone table. She stood up, anger in her eyes and was going to so beat Rachel up, but I put my hand up and replied in a quiet voice,

"Hales, please don't."

"Awe the freak talks. Peyt look, no wonder her mom killed herself, I'd kill myself too if I had a daughter like you" Rachel started laughing hysterically, but Peyton just stared at Rachel. They both walked away, but Peyton looked back and looked at me, giving me an 'I'm sorry stare.' Whatever I hate them both.

I took a deep breath as I heard some of the student body laughing at Rachel's comment, but most of them were looking at Rachel in shock. God I hate this! I grabbed my messenger bag, swung my leg over the cold stone bench and ran towards the school.

"Brooke…. Brooke," Haley called after me, but before she could reach me I was heading down the familiar path that I did a couple days ago. Down the stairs and to the rusted door that lead to the abandoned courtyard. I pushed the door open as more tears fell down my cheeks and ran into courtyard. 'God damnit! I have got to stop letting them get to me!' I sat down in the middle of the courtyard with my knees brought up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them tightly. I start to rock back and forth and think about what Rachel said about my mom and about how she's right. I never got good grades or did anything to make either of my parents proud of me. No wonder she died of alcohol poisoning, she was trying to escape me. When I think about this I cry even harder and my sobs start to become louder, so loud that I don't hear the door opening until I feel strong, muscled arms wrap around my shaking frame.

I know who it is cause I can smell the smoke on his clothes as his arms encircle around my body. At this point tears are coming down my face at such a rapid pace that I can't stop them. He is now kneeling beside me, his already torn jeans now covered in grass stains as my tears are soaking his grey t-shirt. I let go of my knees and face him, my head still buried in his chest and my arms wrap around his strong torso. I feel his soft lips kiss my forehead and I take a deep breath as I try to relax. Soon the tears come to a halt and I wipe at my cheeks trying to get rid of the black makeup I know is running down my face.

I look up to his precious face with my puffy red eyes. I can see concern and worry etched into his features, I take in a ragged breath, "I'm…I'm sorry." I say as I push myself up off the ground, brushing the dirt off my pants and flinging my messenger bag over my shoulders. I wipe at my eyes one more time before I look back up to Lucas, "Um, I gotta go," I whisper before I take off into a sprint once again. I can get past him because he is still on his knees, while I exit the courtyard once again, leaving him calling my name, "Brooke…Brooke."

I managed to make it to my car and get inside before I see Lucas pushing the glass doors open that leads to the new courtyard that is filled with students. I back out of my parking spot and step on the gas, leaving him in the dust as I race out of the Tree Hill High Parking lot.

**A/N : Hello again! So I know this chapter is kind of short but I really wanted to get another chapter out on the site soon. And I thought ending it here would be a good spot to end this chapter. But yes. Please review… hope you liked this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

WOW

_WOW. Ok first of all I have to say I have no excuse for not updating sooner even though I pretty much promised you guys I would, other than I have been really lazy! I know I horrible excuse right? Well I'm on a family road trip once again…and I'm gonna be in the car for like 7 hours so this is when I get the most amount of writing done! Haha. Well hopefully this chapter will be good because this is the farthest I have ever gotten in a story! I know…totally embarrassing but I have never gotten to a 7__th__ chapter in any of my stories! Also in this chapter I have some other characters talking which I don't normally do and there is some strong language…just to warn you._

**Disclaimer : Well I definitely don't own anything at all having to do with One Tree Hill… obvi!**

What is Love? – Chapter 7

LUCAS'S POV

I walked down the dirty abandoned staircase and pushed the old door leading to the abandoned courtyard because I really needed a smoke. I didn't expect to see Brooke on the ground in the fetal position and crying heart wrenching sobs. I felt a pang in my heart and immediately rushed over to her side and pulled her into my arms. Her weight shifted on the ground and she wrapped her shaking arms around my torso, pulling me tightly into her. I felt her tears soaking my shirt and that made me only want to help her even more. After a few minutes I felt her calm down and pull out of my embrace. God, she looked so broken sitting on the ground with her head and shoulders obviously trying to hide the fact she was clearly upset with a stoic expression. Before I could even get two words out, she grabbed her bag, started apologizing and ran out of the courtyard. I lost my footing on the ground and wasn't able to catch up with her, but I managed to get myself into the parking lot where I saw a car zooming out of the lot and I assumed it was Brooke.

I looked behind me and saw that Brooke's outburst didn't really affect anyone. Everyone was seated as they were before and were still gossiping with one another. I did see some dark haired guy sitting with all the dumb fucks aka jocks, glaring angrily at me and I couldn't figure out why. I mean no one knows me besides Brooke so I definitely couldn't have made any enemies. Whatever.

I walked over to my bike, unlocked it and opened the back compartment. Quickly sliding the helmet over my head, swinging my leg over my bike and speeding off. I had an idea of where she would be so I took off in the direction of the boardwalk. I half-heartedly parked my bike and sprinted towards the abandoned lifeguard house and was shocked as to what I saw.

BROOKE'S POV

As I was speeding out of Tree Hill High I let everything go. All of the pain I had been feeling the past couple of days from my mother's death, Dan abusing me, me hurting Nathan by not letting him help me and the icing on the cake was Rachel's comment about my mom today. That was a low blow and she knew it. Tears were cascading down my face and slightly blurring my vision. I probably shouldn't be driving right now, but I have to get out of here.

I wanted to go somewhere that I could be by myself and no one would find me. Normally that would be the lifeguard house, but then I met Lucas and it has been our spot. So if I went there then he would for sure find me. I've always thought getting really drunk would help me deal with my problems, but I know what alcohol can do to people, it was my mom's escape from me, so I don't drink. I could go home because Dan is at work and wouldn't be home for a while, but that is so predictable. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I'll just go to my second home.

NATHAN'S POV

I was sitting at lunch laughing about something stupid Tim said, when I heard the metal doors to the school being pushed open with a great force. I didn't bother looking over towards that direction because it was probably just some nerd that was coming from a discussion with a teacher, or at least I thought it was. Well, that was until I see a girl with long dark brown, almost black hair run through the courtyard and into the parking lot. I looked closer and thought it was my sister. My thoughts were confirmed when I saw some tall stoner dude wearing a black leather jacket burst through the same door and calling my sister's name. He followed Brooke's similar actions and ran into the parking lot, but obviously wasn't fast enough cause right when he stepped onto the asphalt, my sister's black bug was peeling out of Tree Hill High. From where I was sitting I could see his shoulder's slump forwards slightly and he lifted one of his hands up brushed it down his face.

Ok so, my sister comes running out of the school, obviously upset, so upset she had to leave school and this punk is running after her. So this guy must've done something to her. Whoever this guy is, he's dead. I see him turn around and stare at him with my infamous stare that can make even the toughest guys, cry like babies.

I lift my hands and roughly place them on the stone table, ready to push myself up so I can go over there and beat this bastard to a bloody pulp. Right when I'm about to stand up, I feel a hand clapped over my letter jacket covered shoulder and I sit back down.

"Right Nathan?" I hear Tim's voice.

"What?" I really have no idea what Dim is talking about.

"That Teresa is a slut who would do anything. Right Nathan?" His voice is so desperate. Man, this guy hangs onto my every word.

"Yea, yea." By now I've taken my eyes away from that little piece of shit that hurt my sister and when I look back to where he was standing he's gone and I see a motorcycle tearing out of the parking lot. That must be him! "Look guys I gotta go, um, talk to Whitey about our next game. But look man if you wanna go for her, then just do it. Believe me, she's an easy lay." With that I stand up and briskly walk into the school and find my locker. I bang on it twice, because it's broken and that's the only way to get it open, and grab my keys. I hear the bell ring and all of the students filling back into the school, so this is my chance.

I slam my locker door, gripping my keys so tightly, I swear that I'm bleeding. Clench my teeth together and let out a low snarl. I push the metal door open and reach the courtyard. There are a few students still trickling inside the air conditioned school and those few druggies who just smoke weed all day. I walk quickly to my red mustang, unlock it and open the car door with a lot of force that it almost rips off of my car completely. I slide into the driver's seat with ease and slam the car door, shaking the whole body of my Stang. I let out a growl and turned put the key into the ignition, turning on my car. I back out of my parking space and put the car into drive, hearing the tires screech on the asphalt, knowing that their would be tire marks left there for a long time. I come to the exit of the school and decided which way I'm gonna turn to find this motherfucker. He has no clue what he is in for.

_So I know this chapter is really short and you probably all hate me cause it's a cliffhanger, I know I hate them, but I really wanted to end it like this…so I guess you will just have to wait for my next update. Which will hopefully be soon. Please review! . And please try and put some constructive criticism in it! Cause I really want to become the best writer I can : D_

_Next Chapter…_

_Where did Brooke go? What is her second home?_

_Will Lucas find her and get her to open up to him?_

_Will Nathan ever find Lucas, and find out what he really means to Brooke? Will he understand their relationship?_

_So many questions…_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys

**Disclaimer : It's kinda obvious, but I don't own One Tree Hill or anything that has to do with it. Also, later on in the chapter I use 'Always and Forever' which I don't own, and the 'rats ass' line that was used in season 1…I don't own that either.**

What is Love? – Chapter 8

BROOKE's POV

I pulled up to Tree Hill Ballet Company a sense of relief washed over me. My tears had stopped about ten minutes ago and my hands are no longer shaking. I pull into my normal parking spot, turn off my car and take a deep breath in, exhaling slowly. I grab my messenger bag, sling it over my shoulder and slid out of the tan leather seat. I walk over a small mound covered in grass and jump onto the sidewalk. I look both ways before crossing the empty street and grab for the black pull handle on the glass door, to the opening of the studio. It's locked, so I knock on the glass knowing Rae, the girl at the front desk, would be there to open the door for me.

She usually came in around noon everyday and lets me into the studio whenever I come around. She's about twenty and a high school drop out with bleach blonde hair. She's really cool and always offers me a smoke when I get there, because I sometimes forget my own. I cross my arms over my chest as I wait for her to open the door. She emerges from the dark studio behind her with a cig already in her hands and unlocked the door.

"Hey Brooke, the normal studio right?" she asked in her monotonous voice.

"Yea…um thanks." We both walk up the small, carpeted staircase, then part ways. I head into the dressing room and she slowly walks into the closet and grabs the broom. She always sweeps up the place even if it's already spotless.

I didn't have dance class today, so I didn't have my leotard or tights. I sat down on one of the grey benches, with the peeling paint and sighed. I slid the vans off my feet and stood up. I un-do my black shorts and they effortlessly fall to the floor. I rummage through my messy bag and find a black pair of spandex that I slip on. My Pointe shoes are in a small locker that's located right around the corner, next to the snack machines. I grab the satin shoes and make my way to the studio closest to the entrance.

The old wooden door is in my line of vision and I reach for the brass doorknob and pull it open. I flick the light switch and watch as the ceiling lights slowly turn on one by one. I keep the door propped open in case Rae needs to tell me something. Walking across the flat, grey floor towards the small speakers, I can already feel some of the anger and stress, leave my body. I plug my I-pod into the speakers and close my eyes as I let the music of Bach and Mozart fill my ears.

I slide my Pointe shoes over my bare feet and lace the thin pieces of satin around my ankles. I walk over to the bar and stretch my legs and arms, then start working on pliees, so I don't injure myself. Then I make my way over to the center of the small dance studio, feeling this energy pulse through my body. I let the music take over my limbs and started to dance just to dance. I was just making up steps as I went along. I was so carefree and concentrated that I was startled when I saw a dark shadow stretched across the grey floor.

I took a step back, my palms were becoming sweaty and I could no longer hear the music because my heart was beating so loud. My breaths became shortened and strangled as I questioned who this stranger was. It wasn't Rae because she would just walk in and the shadow looked as if it was a man. I heard footsteps and the shadow grew, I knew who ever it was, was walking into the studio. Frozen in my spot, I tried to make no sudden movements and closed my eyes, hoping he would just go away.

I felt breathing on my face and I let a small squeal escaped my lips and my body tensed as I felt a hand cup my cheek. Opening one eye I saw that it was Lucas, so I opened both eyes and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. When I feel into his embrace more tears started to pour down like Niagara Falls. I once again soaked his shirt with my salty tears. While loosening my grip around his neck I pulled out of his embrace, but kept my gaze on his gorgeous face. We kept our gaze locked for a while before I heard him whisper my name, "Brooke."

Wiping the tears from my cheeks with the pads of his thumb, I started to breathe normally again. The tension from my shoulders being released as I lifted his hands and wrapped them around his, linking our fingers together and bringing them down to our sides. "You know, I didn't know you could dance like that baby." I laugh a little and squeeze his hands, letting him know that I appreciate him coming after me. "So, are you gonna tell me what has got you so upset, Pretty Girl?" My gaze reaches the floor then back up to his ice blue eyes that I know are filled with concern.

"I…I…it's nothing Luke. Don't worry about it." Well, that's a lie. One of his hands moves up the smooth skin of my forearm and cups my check once again, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Are you sure? Some guy didn't hurt you did he?" I can here the tone of his voice change.

"No, No, babe, it's nothing like that. Really I'm fine, I just got into it with some people today at school and it was emotionally draining, but I'm fine now so don't worry baby, you don't look good with wrinkles." I smiled at the end and heard him laugh a little. God, I love that smile.

He pulls my body into his, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and the other placed on the back of my head, by the nape of my neck. He kissed my forehead and I smiled against his strong chest.

"You know…right when you drove off I went looking for you and the first place I went was the lifeguard house. I was shocked that I didn't see you sitting there with your legs dangling over the wooden platform, gazing out at the ocean while the waves crash against the sandy beach. I stood there for a while lost in my own thoughts while the sun beat down on my back and then I remembered the night you were so frantic about getting to dance class. So, I figured you would probably be here. I'm glad you're safe." As he whispered his last words I felt his grip around me tighten, as if he thought he thought he was going to lose me.

"You're not going to lose me Luke, I promise you that." I lifted my head from his chest and stared into his eyes, before moving forwards and placing the most gentle of kisses onto his luscious lips. Sliding my hands up his strong torso, I felt him shiver beneath my touch and I wrapped my hands around his neck and clasped my hands together.

We made out for a little bit before Rae came in and told us to leave because a class was coming in soon. I dragged Lucas out of the studio and made him wait for me outside the dressing room and I changed back into my school clothes. When I opened the door I saw him leaning against the old brick wall and he looked so damn hot I just had to kiss him one more time before we made our way to the sidewalk outside the studio. I spotted his bike parked right out front and let out a small squeal, I'm still getting used to the fact that he has a freaking Harley. "Hey Luke, baby, can you drive me home, cause I'm way to tired." I said with my signature pout that used to get me everything and anything I wanted.

"Of course Pretty Girl." Right when those words came out of his mouth I rushed over and sat on his bike, if you can even call it sitting, I was pretty much just leaning on it.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yea"

"Thanks," I replied, a small blush tinting my cheeks, his eyes penetrating my soul.

"For what?" He asked so innocently as he stood right in front of me, holding my hand in his much larger one. God, this boy doesn't even know how he's saving me from the sinking ship I was on and have been on for so long.

"Actually giving a rat's ass about me." I answer in such a soft voice that I thought he didn't even hear me because once the words escaped my lips I suddenly found the floor very interesting.

I noticed that he got down on his knees and placed his rough fingers under my chin gently pushing my face up to meet his. Those glass blue eyes get me every freaking time.

"I'll always give a rat's ass about you Brooke, always." He leaned in and kissed my lips once again. This time it turned into a very heated make out session. Our tongues battling with one another, while my scantily clad body was pressed up against his Harley.

We finally pull back so we can catch our breaths and I say to him, "Always and Forever?"

"Always and Forever Pretty Girl."

He kissed me one last time and then we drove away. When we made it back to my house we went inside and did just about everything. We pigged out on junk food, watched TV, talked, a lot, and just enjoyed each other's presence. Luke was in the middle of telling a hilarious joke when I heard the door slam. I jumped a little at the loud noise and looked at the clock it was 2:30, I wonder who that could be.

"Brooke! BROOKE! You better not be with that punk." His booming voice echoed through the house.

"Shit, shit, shit," I said as quietly as I could, "Lucas um go hide in my closet." I said frantically pulling him off my bed and pushing him into my walk in closet. "Be quiet you can't make any noise."

"But Brooke…" He doesn't finish what he's saying cause I place my finger on his lips.

"Luke you seriously can't say anything, okay?"

"Okay." He backs into my closet and stands there with his hands in the pockets of his dark wash jeans. I almost lost my train of thought, while looking at him, but heard footsteps on the stairs and remembered who was here. I shut the door to my closet and turned on one of my All Time Low albums, while flopping onto my bed, trying to make it look like I was here by myself the whole time.

I hear the steps stop at my door and then I hear the handle twist and see an angered, but worried Nathan rushing into my room. "Hey Nate. What's up?" I ask hoping he will leave soon and not check my room for a certain hottie in my closet.

"Brooke! Seriously don't what's up me right now, okay? I mean I see you leave school crying your eyes out and then some guy chasing after you. God, first of all you had me worried sick and then I see this punk running after you. Who is he Brooke? Please don't tell me it's that Lucas punk. God, I'm gonna kick his ass! He's here isn't he? Come out bastard I'm gonna give you a beat down!" His voice turned from caring to enraged in a split second. We just sat in silence for a few moments, before I spoke up.

"Nate, I'm fine ok. Don't need to worry about me, it was nothing ok. Just me being a baby, sorry I worried you. And no it wasn't Lucas's fault ok, he was just trying to help me. Also he's not here so, no one is going to get a beat down or an ass kicking. I know you worry about me but seriously I'm fine, so I'm just gonna skip the rest of school, but you should get back cause," I was cut off my a noise coming from the closet.

"Oh really Brookie? There's no one here. OK then you wouldn't mind me checking your closet now would you?" He's taking huge strides so that he can get to the closet before me, but I jump over my bed and stand in from of the wooden doors. My back is pressed against it and my breath is ragged. I'm so freaking nervous. "Please Brooke move out of my way. If there is nothing to hid, then you will let me check your closet. He was right so I slowly moved out of the way.

"You know this has got to be illegal or something. You can't just look through my," He whipped open the door, "stuff." Nothing was there. "See Nate I told you there was nothing to worry about. I'm here all by myself." Both my hands are on my hips and I shoot him the infamous Scott smirk.

"Ok Brookie Cookie, I guess you were right. Sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt, especially now…"

"Yea, yea, I got it Nate. But you should be getting to basketball practice," I interrupt him because I know Lucas is somewhere in my closet and I don't want him hearing about my mom.

"Mhm. Bye Brookie, I'll see you soon." He leans over and kisses my cheeks before leaving my room. When I hear the front door close, I let out the breath that I was subconsciously holding.

"Ugh," I run over to the closet and swing the door open to see a tall, hot Lucas standing there, scratching the back of his head. "God, where did you go? How did you not get Nathan to see you?" I am seriously flabbergasted as to how he pulled that off.

He took a step out of the closet and wrapped bout of his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to his body. He placed his mouth by my ear and whispered, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Letting go of my body, he walked over to my bed and flopped onto his back. "Nice CD choice by the way."

"Oh really? I didn't know you liked them," I was seriously shocked. So far I haven't met anyone with same taste in music as me. I mean Nathan love his rap, you know, NWA, Tupac, Lil Wayne, etc. and Haley loves country music, Carrie Underwood, Rascal Flatts, Sugarland, etc. So it's nice to talk great music with someone else.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Brooke…" and he paused. Wow, I just realized that we didn't even know each other's last names.

"Scott." I reply and stick my hand out to him. He places his hand into mine and we shake hands.

"Lucas Roe. Nice to meet you Brooke Scott."

"You too Lucas Roe." I smile and he gently pulls on my hand. I find myself laying on top of him, our faces so close I can smell his cologne and I can hear his heart beating.

"You're so beautiful," He whispers and I can feel his warm breath on my skin. That's all I need to hear before I lean up and claim his lips with my own. I once again feel his tongue slip out of his mouth and against my bottom lip. I slide up his body and straddle his waist. I hear a groan come from his mouth as I catch my bottom lip between my teeth. He flips me over and I giggle.

"Aggressive move Broody," I smile up at him, showing that I'm only playing around and pull his face down to mine. All my attention is on Lucas that I don't even notice the door being swiftly opened and a baffled Nathan saying,

"Brooke, sorry I forgot my…" what a mood killer. "Brooke, this is Lucas isn't it. God, I knew you were here." He walks over to my bed and grabs Lucas by the collar of his jacket. Pulling him to his feet.

"Nathan. Nathan! Stop ok. I can handle myself. Lucas is a good guy, just leave him alone. You don't know him Nathan." I plead as I see Nathan push Lucas into one of the walls of my room. He brings his hand back to punch Lucas square in the face, but Luke ducks and his hand goes straight into my wall. Then Nathan is tackled to the ground. They roll around a little longer, punching and kicking each other. God, I freaking don't know what to do, um..ugh, I got it! I fall off my bed with a thud and pretend that I fainted.

I can hear that both my brother and Luke have stopped fighting and are arguing? "God you idiot! Look this wouldn't have happened if you were trying to get in my sister's pants. Which you never will." I hear Nathan spit at Lucas.

"You know what. You don't know anything about me or my intentions towards Brooke. Ok, god, just back off." Awe he really is sweet. I start to smile and realize that my cover is probably blown. So I sit up and see Nathan and Lucas both staring intently at one another.

"Hey guys!" I give them both a shy smile.

"Brooke, oh my god! Are you ok?" Nathan places both his hands on the side of my face and looks deeply at my features.

"Yea, I'm fine. I didn't really faint. That's just the only thing I could think of to do to get you guys to stop fighting," I close my eyes as I feel Nathan's hands drop from my face and slowly open one of my eyes and then I realize I should have just kept them both shut. Nathan is pissed.

"Brooke are you kidding me! Do you know how freaked out I was? I thought you I don't know were hurt or something! Don't ever do that again! OH and while were on the topic, you can tell Lucas that you are never seeing him again, while he's here." By now he's already standing with his hands crossed over his chest and Lucas is standing also, looking at Nathan like he is crazy.

I push myself up off the ground and let out an angered huff. "Nathan don't be ridiculous. You can't control my life ok? So no I'm not going to listen to you request and yes, I am seeing Lucas again. You know, these past two years have been miserable for me and I'm finally starting to be happy again. Lucas makes me happy Nate," my voice is now soft, "And I just thought that you wanted me to be happy again."

"I do Brooke, you don't know how badly I've wanted that for you, but this guy, can't make you happy Brooke. He's not good enough for you."

"How can you say that Nate! You don't even now him. If you can't except my relationship with Lucas then I guess you aren't the person I thought you were."

"I'm sorry Brooke, I just don't want you to get hurt. But this guy isn't the right guy for you and don't say things like that Brooke. Have you forgot how I've always been there for you to protect you, threw mom's death and the taunting. I thought you had my back and I had yours, but if you're gonna let something like this punk get in between that then I guess you aren't who I thought you were either."

"Ok. Now that's out in the open. If you can't accept Lucas than I guess you can't accept me. I can't be around people who can't do that, so I guess I'll be moving out by the end of tonight."

"Brooke…" Lucas's voice comes out strangled and I almost forgot he was still there.

"It's ok Luke. So I guess this is goodbye Nate," I stick out my hand, and I look Nathan in the eyes, willing myself not to breakdown in front of him.

"I guess so Brookie," I almost start crying when he uses my childhood name, but he sticks his hand in mine, giving it a squeeze then leaves, slamming my door behind him. When Nathan left, tears started to slowly slide down my cheeks.

"Brooke, I'm really sorry, I" I can tell that he feels uncomfortable and really guilty about the fact that I basically picked him, who I've know for a couple days, over my brother, who I've known my whole life. But, he doesn't realize that I can't loose him, he means too much to me.

"Luke it's ok. Really." I say as I make my way over towards him and kiss his lips lightly. "You know how much I care about you, I just can't loose you." Laying my head on his strong chest, I let more salty tears fall down my face. His arms snake around my shaking body and squeeze lightly. I pull back and look into his sad eyes, "I hate to do this Luke, but I kinda want to be alone right now." I feel his arms fall to his sides and concern fill his eyes.

"Are you sure Brooke? I mean I can stay if you want me to?"

"No, it's ok. I have to pack anyways. Um, just call me later ok?" I felt another set of tears about to come out of my already red and puffy eyes.

"Yea of course," He says and kisses my forehead before leaving, the same way Nathan just did.

Not only is it the second day of school, but it's also the day my mom died and now I'm homeless. My life rocks!

_Wow! Totally drama filled right? Well, I'm very proud of this chapter, even though Brooke and Nathan are fighting. But I love this chapter. Anyways I bet you weren't expecting that were you…so please review. I would love to hear your guys's feedback on this chapter and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter you are welcome to voice them! : D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow..I am so so so so so so sorry!!! I realize that it has been forever since I updated this story and I just hope I didn't lose any of you readers out t there because of it. My life has just been really hectic with school, swimming, friend stuff, and decorating our entire house for Christmas before Thanksgiving is even here…ahah. But yes I do realize I am a horrible updater and I hope this chapter just makes up for it. Thanks for sticking by this story. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill because if I did Pucas wouldn't be together, Sophia Bush would actually be able to showcase her true acting talent and Lucas wouldn't be calling Peyton 'Pretty Girl.' But I must say that the last episode was amazing. I love love love Brulian and I hope they get together…because we all know that BRUCAS is NEVER happening ever again…sigh. Oh and I HATE Owen he is such an ass.**

_Flashbacks_ are in _italics_

What is Love? – Chapter 9

BROOKE's POV

I find myself throwing as many of my clothes as possible into the biggest duffle bag I could find without sobbing. It's hard because I stumble upon one of Nathan's old basketball jerseys. It stills smells like him and I remember the reason he gave it to me. It was the first night we spent apart from one another. Dan and him were going to a Charlotte Bobcats game and they were going to have to spend the night in Charlotte.

_Flashback – Brooke and Nathan are 8 years old_

_Dan and Nathan had both of their coats and hats on, suitcases in hand. They're about to walk out the door and to Nathan's first NBA game, but Nathan looks at me and sees the unshed tears in my eyes. He lays his suitcase on the ground and unzips it, pulling out an adult, over-sized Charlotte Bobcats jersey. He runs as fast as his little feet will take him and shoves the jersey into my hands._

"_I can't take this," is my reply to his kind action._

"_Brookie, when you miss me put this on and it will be like I'm not even gone... C'mere," He wraps his little arms around me, then lifts up my arms and slides the jersey over my head. It falls limply over my shoulders because it's so big. He hugs me one more time then leaves with Dan. I wore the jersey all night and the next day. I thanked him in the morning and pulled it over my head, but he told me, "Keep it. Whenever we're separated you can wear it and you won't miss me anymore."_

_End Flashback_

As I am jolted back to reality I find myself clutching onto the jersey for dear life. I pull it over my head, but this time, I'm missing him more. I can never stay mad at him for long, but I'm too stubborn to seek him out first. Quiet sobs wrack my fragile body as I finish packing and leave my abode. Walking out the front door to the driveway I try to find my car, but realize that it is still in the parking lot of my dance studio. 'Guess I'm walking,'

On this Tuesday afternoon there is no movement in my neighborhood. Everything is quiet except for the shuffling of my feet on the pavement and the sniffling I'm trying to desperately stop. After aimlessly walking around my small town I find myself opening the rot-iron gates to the cemetery. I make my way down the gravel path I've taken so many times and rub my arms with my hands, as a cool breeze hits my body. I drop my duffle to the soft ground and sit Indian style in front of her grave. I trace the words carved into the grey stone describing my beloved mother.

"Mom…God I miss you so much. There are so many things I need you here for. Our family has fallen apart ever since you left. Nathan and I had a huge fight, I moved out earlier today and I don't know where I'm going to go. Whenever Nathan and I got in a fight you always fixed it, whether it be over who got the remote or who got to eat the last piece of cake. It's bigger this time. It was over a boy, Lucas. You would love him. He's not like any of the other boys I brought home. He likes me for who I am, but Nathan won't even give him a chance. Nathan doesn't understand that I need Luke. He has made me happier than I have been in the past two years. I'm trying to get better mom, but I don't understand how Dan and Nathan have moved past what happened to you already. You're still not here…I need you here," I fall to the ground, trying to be as close to Ma as possible.

Just running the grass through my fingers makes me feel a little closer to her. I feel a tear drip out of my eye, but I wipe it away before it hits the ground, before mom can see it. I feel my eyes start to droop, and I fall asleep.

I wake up to a dark sky and the rustling of the night security man, who takes a walk through the graveyard. I look at my phone and see that it is seven o'clock. I must've fallen asleep. I lift my head up off the dirt then stand up completely. I wipe the small trail of saliva that is coming from my mouth and the dirt and grass from my cheek. Touching her headstone one more time, I bring my hand to my lips then place it on the top of it, "I love you mom," I whisper.

Picking my bag up, I sling it over my shoulder one more time and exit the cemetery. I walk the familiar route to Tree Hill High School. Once I make it to the back door I pull a bobby pin out of my hair and stick it in the key whole. The bobby pin twists and turns in different directions until a click is heard. I push the silver door open and shut it quickly behind me.

They're a variation of different cars in here. Some are more taken apart then others and I search until I find one that is pretty much intact. Opening the trunk of a beat up Woody I find a bunch of tools. I empty the trunk as quietly as possible then throw my duffle bag inside. I hop in the trunk and close the door. Using my duffle bag as a pillow I find myself falling into a restless, very uncomfortable sleep.

Early the next morning…Tree Hill HS

"Ugh," I groan as I sit up and hit the top of my head on the roof of the car. "Ouch," I rub my forehead and feel the beginning of a nice bump starting to form. I flip over, so I'm sitting on my knees and unzip my bag. I pull out a pair of black sweat pants, black tank top, my red Ed Hardy zip-up hoodie, my toothbrush and toothpaste. Climbing over the seats I exit the car through the driver's side. My clothes are clutched to my chest and all of my weight is on the balls of my feet as I leave the room I slept in the night before. I don't exactly know in the school where I am, so I walk down the long, hallway that is only lit by the small amount of sunlight seeping through the small windows. I make a sharp turn around the corner, but quickly retract my steps and hide when I see Haley unlocking the Tutor Center with Nathan behind her.

'What the hell,' I thought as my eyebrows furrowed together. Nathan's probably telling Haley of our current situation, unless they're totally getting it on which would be so gross considering Haley is pretty much my sister. 'Ew.' Anyways, I find a janitor's closet, go inside and change my clothes. Brushing my teeth will have to happen later. When leaving the janitor's closet I turn around and shut the door as quietly as possible. As I once again turn in the other direction to high tail it out of there I run into a strong, broad chest that I am very familiar with.

"Nathan, ugh, what the hell are you doing here?" I'm still very upset with him being here to possibly spy on me, or to hook up with Haley, I don't know which one is worse.

"Brooke do not give me that. I was worried when I came home and you were gone. I didn't actually think you were going to leave, I thought we were going to have a couple days where we didn't talk and then things were going to go back to normal. When I knocked on you bedroom door, no one answered and I didn't hear any of your emo music blaring from you speakers, I knew then. I walked into your room and saw your draws were empty I knew you were gone." He takes a step forwards, but I immediately take a step back, so my back is pressed against the door to the janitor's closet. I see a frown form on his face when he sees that I coil away from him.

"Way to go Sherlock Homes. You figured everything out didn't you. Now that you discovered where I slept why don't you tell me why the fuck you're here with Haley. You two hooking up?" I spit out the last part with such venom.

"Brooke," God I know that mousey voice, "Brooke, look this is the only place Nathan and I could meet cause he didn't want to be in the house and have Dan find out anything and I had to do some work in the Tutor Center. Brooke you know I don't see Nathan that way, and even if I did, if you weren't okay with us seeing each other then I wouldn't, my friendship with you matters way to much." Why does she always have to be right?

"Um…I gotta go," I tried to leave as quickly as possible, but Nathan's reflexes were too quick.

"Brooke, wait," he pulls me back so I'm standing in front of him. My eyes are glued to the tile floor. "Brooke, look at me," I don't. I keep my eyes where they are. "Brooke come on." I slowly raise my head as if it weighs 200 pounds and slowly our gazes are locked.

"I'm just going to go work on some stuff at the Tutor Center, I'll see you two later," Haley replied as she made her way around the corner, back down the hallway and to the Tutor Center.

"Brooke, come on. We can work this out can't we? And even if you don't think we can, you have to come back home!"

"Why is that Nathan?"

"Because you are sleeping in our school. Ok, that is why and because if you don't come home then, God damn it Brooke. I'm only trying to do what is best for you. Not having any idea where you were last night freaked the hell out of me ok! The last time you were out all night and I had no clue where you were, was when you were almost raped by that fucking asshole you called your boyfriend two years ago." He was starting get really upset, I could tell because he was running his hands through his hair and pacing back and forth.

"Nate that was a long time ago. I've have grown up in the past two year, I'm more cautious now. And you can't keep using that as an excuse to fucking not give me space to breath. Yes, he was my boyfriend at the time, ok and I hate to say it but I loved him at some point. Somewhere along the way he got abusive and I didn't even realize it until that night. I thank you everyday for finding me before he," I can't even say it, "…but I'm not that irresponsible, incompetent girl anymore Nate."

"You're right, you're absolutely right. But it's my job as your older brother to protect you from situations and people that I know will hurt you."

"You mean like Lucas," I state.

"Yes like Lucas. Brooke he is no different then the dozens of guys you have brought home and claimed were different. In the end, they all hurt you the same and I was always there to pick up the pieces. I don't want to see you like that again Brooke."

"I'm not some fragile China doll that is going to break the minute someone mishandles it. I'm stronger than that. It really hurts me that you can't see that I'm stronger than I was a month ago, hell, stronger than I was two years ago. Though I haven't gotten everything back, I'm on my way. Lucas has helped me, and the fact you won't accept that, shows me that you never truly knew me at all. Nate this isn't some trivial fight that we can get over. Until you except that Lucas is going to be a prominent person in my life, I can't associate with you. It hurts too much to know that when I look in your eyes, ands see the person I thought knew everything about me really doesn't. It's like looking into the eyes of a stranger." With that I manage to get away from the situation at hand. Once I get further down the hallway and round the corner I stop, and lean against the cold wall.

For the umpteenth time this morning tears are streaming down my face as I try to quiet the sobs I know are going to explode out of my mouth. I fall to the ground and let my feet fling out in front of me. I thought I was finally getting my life back on track, but I just feel like my life is spiraling out of control, once again. I can no longer rely on the one person who I could always trust, who always had my back. It just hurts, everything hurts.

_**AN 2**__: I didn't realize how tragic I make Brooke seem. At the end of each chapter it just seems like something bad is always happening to her. I will try to make my chapter less played out, but I figured it was finally time I gave you guys something, so here it is. I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello fellow readers! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews as always. Hopefully I will get more chapters out more quickly because I'm finally on winter break..thank God! After practically failing all of my exams I need some time off..haha. Anyways, I hope I can get to writing this story more, but I'm also snowboarding like this whole week, and have just recently bought the first two books of the Twilight series and their amazing, but I did read the first book in like 10 hours so…but yes, I am straying from what this author's note is supposed to be about. Your reviews have really inspired me and have made me into a better writer. Ok, enough of the heartfelt thank yous…I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it clears up any confusion._

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat this…I don't own anything having to do with One Tree Hill. Ok.**

_Also I have to tell you guys something else…THIS IS MY FIRST STORY THAT HAS EVER HAD CHAPTERS IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS!!!! I am very excited. Oh and I hope the flashback in the beginning of the story helps and you guess aren't as confused about the rape comment in the last chapter. Also I changed it a little bit, last chapter I wrote that Nathan found Brooke before her boyfriend, Jared, raped her, but I decided to change it and say that Brooke finally told Nathan about it._

_Flashbacks_ are in _italics._

What is Love? – Chapter 10

NATHAN'S POV

I stood there in front of the janitor's closet that Brooke occupied a few moments ago, shocked. Her broken face and eyes filled with gentle tears was the image engraved into my mind. It physically breaks my heart to know that I'm not fulfilling my duty as a big brother. I am supposed to be protecting her from the evils and people of this world that can hurt her. Instead I have become one of those people. Not only could I not get her saddened face out of my head, but her departing words were repeating over and over, making my ears burn at the sound of her raspy voice. _"It's like looking into the eyes of a stranger."_

That's what hurt the most. The fact that after everything we have been through together, I thought she knew how much I cared for her and would do anything for her. She has to know that what I'm doing is for her own good. I am never going to let her sink into that state of fear and anguish she was in after what the fucking prick Jared did to her.

_Flashback winter of Nathan and Brooke's freshman year_

_I was sitting at home in my room playing one of my basketball video games on my flat screen in my room when I heard the front door close. Brooke's probably back from her date with her slimy, junior boyfriend, Jared. I fucking hate that douche bag._

_He's on the basketball team with me, that's how they met. Brooke was smitten with him since she first laid eyes on him. It took her a couple of weeks of flirting and wearing the skimpiest outfits for him to finally ask her out. Once she did she was ecstatic. They've been dating for about two and a half months and she's already in love with him, who knows why. He honestly treats her like shit. Once, in the locker room, I heard him saying horrible things about her like how she is a slut and he couldn't wait to fuck the living shit out of her. He said that Brooke was falling in love with him, which she was, but he just couldn't wait to fuck her. I stood up to him telling him he couldn't speak or treat my sister that way. Once I threw the first punch everyone on the team was pulling me back. I was the only freshman on the team and Jared was the first junior captain in the history of Tree Hill basketball, it's easy to see how this is going to play out._

_Jared said he wouldn't tell Whitey about this little mistake as long as I didn't interfere with him and Brooke. I knew I was stuck in a tough place. If I went to Whitey and told him about what happened and why I did it Jared and everyone else on the team would say Jared didn't say any of those things or provoke me at all. If I let it go, this jerk would seriously hurt Brooke. I know it was really selfish of me, but I decided to keep my mouth shut._

_I heard Brooke's dainty footsteps on the wooden staircase leading up to the hallway where both of our rooms were. She stopped in front of my room and knocked the bony knuckles of her fingers on my white door. I paused my game and said, "Come in."_

_The golden knob turned and the door squeaked because my sister opened the door extremely slow. I had a feeling she wasn't going to be her bubbly self and that Jared was the reason for her sour mood. When she opened the door, her chocolate locks fell over her face, trying to cover something I was probably never meant to see. As she closed the door she made sure to lock it, I gulped as she walked towards me and took a seat on the edge of my bed. I immediately turned my X-box off and gave Brooke my undivided attention. As she opened her both to speak she took in a shaky breath and her body shook because of a chill she must've gotten. "Here, let me get you a sweatshirt or something, okay?"_

_Her face was still covered by the barrier that separated us, but I didn't see her react to my question. I stood up and went over to my closet, grabbing an old gray Nike sweatshirt. I placed it in her hands and she greedily slid it over her tiny frame. As she was pulling her hair out of the inside of my sweatshirt I saw a purple bruise forming around her left eye. I brushed the remainder of the hair away from her face, so I could take a deeper look. I gasped as I saw the purple color spread further than just around her eye. "Who did this to you Brooke?" I tried to keep my anger in check, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as I pictured some sick bastard laying his filthy hands on my sister._

"_It was nobody Nathan, just clumsy old me tripping and falling into a door," she tried to laugh it off so I would stop questioning her, but the laugh was forced and instead of her bright smile I saw a scowl. It wasn't pretty. I started to put two and two together and as I did I got up and started to leave my room. Brooke was hot on my trail and she pulled me away from the locked white door I was about to rip from its hinges. "Nathan stop. I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise not to go after him." _

_I took an inhale of breath and exhaled with a strong sigh. It released some of the tension from my shoulders, but not ever close to all of it. "Okay," I lied, but she seemed to believe me so we took a seat back in the positions we were moments earlier. I knew this was going to be hard for her, but I'm going to be by her side through all of this._

_She sniffled before she began, "It started a couple of weeks ago. I decided it was finally time for me to show Jared how much I loved him. So we made love and it was amazing, but after that he started to get more aggressive. He wanted me all of the time and started to threaten me if I didn't do what he wanted. I was mistaking his need to control me through physically hurting me as love. He never loved me," she cried as she leaned forwards into my chest and more tears spilled from her hazel eyes. "Tonight I was going to end it with him, but he wouldn't let me go. He hit me repeatedly, branded me as his own and," she could hardly speak the horrible words I knew were about to come, "forced himself on me. Somehow I got away and ran all the way here." As she finished, sobs wracked her body and I only held her closer. I snarled at the thoughts of the 'golden boy,' Jared, treating my sister so horribly. I snarled at the thought, but knew I had to stay here and support Brooke. At that exact moment I promised myself that I'm never going to see her look so broken and scared ever again. I am going to protect her with my life if that is what it takes. I am going to do whatever it takes to keep her happy and safe._

_End Flashback_

After my little trip down memory lane, I did realize some things. Though Brooke has been guarded she has matured into a wonderful person. I may not have shown her that I have noticed her transformation and I honestly still believe I know her better than anyone. God I have to find her and tell her, apologize for my actions. I look to the left, down the hallway that she had taken and realize it is now crowded with students. How long I had been standing here going over the memory of that night? I had a few minutes until my first class started, but I have to find Brooke.

I run down the hallway as fast as possible, thank God for basketball, while trying to remember what Brooke's first class is. Um, Spanish...no, History…no, then I remembered our conversation from a couple days ago, on our first day of school.

"_What so interesting?" I asked her._

"_Nothing, nothing important. So, you don't happen to have English with Mrs. Hogan first do you?"_

First period English with Mrs. Hogan, that's it! I took a quick right turn, running into some underclassmen, accidentally knocking over their books as I race to her classroom. I make it there with about two minutes to spare, look through the glass window cut out of the wooden door and see Brooke in the corner with her arms crossed on her desk and her head snuggled in them. Her hair is covering parts of her face, but from what I can see her eyes are bloodshot. 'Wow, I'm such a jackass,' I thought. I pull open the fairly light door and walk over to her desk on the other side of the room.

"Nathan Scott, I don't have you until third period. What are you doing in my classroom?" Mrs. Hogan asked, obviously not understanding why I was in her room right now. All 25 or so students in the classroom, had their eyes fixated on my form as I stood beside Brooke's desk. I didn't answer Mrs. Hogan's question right away, but as soon as Brooke saw me through her puffy eyes, she turned her head the other way. I knew she hated unwanted attention on her, so I didn't want to have this conversation with her in front of all of these strangers.

"Mrs. Hogan, I need to speak with my sister, it's very important," I replied to her question about two minutes later. She gave me a curt nod, knowing the general information about my dysfunctional family. My sister raised her head, to see Mrs. Hogan's answer to my question and then looked to my opened hand, I was waiting for her to take. She leaned over her chair to grab her duffle bag and placed her cold hand into my much larger one. Once we were both standing I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and felt her tense up. We got out of the classroom and walked further down the deserted hall.

The silence between us is unbearable. We walk outside the school building, through the new courtyard and to the doors of the basketball gym. I open the metal doors and can feel the heat coming from the room. I hold the door open for her and we walk over to the bleachers, I have removed my hand from around her shoulder a while ago, seeing as how it was making her uncomfortable. She takes a seat on the bleachers, but I remain standing, my back facing towards her. I take in the sight of the basketball court in front of me, where I have accomplished so much. Through all of the accomplishments and defeats I have had here, Brooke was part of every single one. She helped me through the worst times, like sophomore year when I did drugs and collapsed on the court (like what actually happened in the first season of oth) and when I beat Damian West, my rival since I was in the 7th grade, for the first time. She was always there.

"Brooke I don't think I have told you how much you mean to me. Through the good and the bad you have always been there. You are my rock and I honestly have any idea what I would do without you. Earlier today you said when you look into my eyes, it's like looking into the eyes of a stranger. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize that I haven't been doing what was best for you. By trying to keep you safe and protect you, I have ultimately been smothering you and not letting you experience the different walks of life." As I come to the end of my speech I turn around and look directly into her eyes. "I need you to know that I am truly sorry if I haven't been the brother you needed and I'm going to try to be that person. I have seen you mature into the strong woman you are now over the past two years, but especially over the past couple of days. I hate to say this, but I have to thank Lucas for helping you. I'm still a little skeptical about him considering you have only known him for a short while, but I will do my best to get to know him."

I hear her quietly crying as she leaps into my arms and gives me one of her infamous Brooke Scott hugs that I missed. As she pulls away a smile makes its way across her once broken face and I feel as if things are starting to get back on track.

"Nathan, thank you, for at least putting in the effort to get to know Lucas. You don't know how much that means to me. But I can't blame our fight solely on you, Nathan. You were doing what you do best and that is protecting me. After what Jared did I understand why you are so quick to dislike all the guys that I date. But you have to know not all guys are like Jared."

"I know, I know, its just sometimes I can't get your broken face out of my head. The one that came to my door with a purple bruise marking a large part of her face. I never want to see you like that ever again." She grabs my hand and gives it a small squeeze. With my empty hand I wipe away her remaining tears. "I just love you to damn much Brookie."

Her pearly whites make another appearance as a smile adorns her face. "I know Natey. I love you too."

Relief washed over me when we finally ended our fight. Whatever happens I know that Brooke and I will always be there for each other. No matter who or what gets in the way, were always going to have each other, always.

_Author's note_ _2: So I know that the past two chapters have all been about Nathan and Brooke and their fight, I figured I needed a few chapters about them and their fight. There will be brucas and possibly lathan interactions in the next chapter. Please review!!_


End file.
